The Forbidden Hours II : Alice and Jasper
by Shaila Lynne
Summary: The long awaited follow up to The Forbidden Hours where we enjoyed Bella and Edward's story. Here is Alice and Jasper's story as promised.
1. Preface

**I do not own Twilight or any Twilight Characters.**

**The Forbidden Hours II: Alice**

I would like to thank all of you for patiently waiting for this story.

As promised we are taking a look into Alice and Japer's story.

Jasper played a very small role in my last fan fiction and I didn't quite like that.

I hope you will enjoy this story as much as you did my last one.

In this story I will be starting off Chapter One with small glimpses into Alice's past from the time she is about five years old until then end of the story when she will be eighteen.

This will make Edward age ten and Emmett fifteen in the beginning; just a little background to catch you up.

**If you have not read The Forbidden Hours this will ruin some of the story for you.**

**Preface**

I was the third and final child born to Carlisle and Esme Cullen. The single daughter that they had been trying for since my oldest brother Emmett was first born. I was spoiled by both my parents and older brothers alike. I have never known a moment that I could not depend on my father's calm nature to take lead in anything and make them better. He is always there to kiss my scrapes and bumps and to mend together anything physically wrong. He is wise beyond his years. It is probably why he is the best doctor in the whole of Seattle. My mother is my emotional support. She nurtures and fusses over us. She is often reminding us of our manners. She is the one that will hold you close and can calm anything that makes your heart ache. Then there is my ever funny brother, Emmett. He is always the one to go to if you want to laugh or play hide and go seek. He loves to wrestle and will even let me win sometimes. Then there is my other brother, Edward. He is very thoughtful and charming. He loves music and books. He will sing with me and read to me anytime I ask him. I was born to be the one to teach them the practical things in life. Things like how to dress and style their hair. From the time I could pick up a marker, I have made this my goal in life, even if it did earn me a few bouts of yelling and grounding. How was I to know if I used Mommy's black marker that Daddy would have to wear his black beard for four days. I just wanted to see what it would look like. Emmett had loved his! He told me that I made the best mustaches and beards and that I should give Daddy one, even though he was taking a nap.


	2. Chapter 1 Glimpses

**I do not own Twilight or any Twilight Characters.**

**The Forbidden Hours II: Alice**

**Chapter One**

**Glimpses**

**5 years old**

"Mommy am I big enough to go to school with Emmett and Edward yet. I want to make friends like they have."

Esme chuckled softly and pulled me into her lap. "Yes Mary Alice, you will get to go to school with them this year."

"Can I just be Alice? Mary Alice is too big to spell and everyone calls me Contrary Mary." I said my little face serious.

This drew another soft laugh from Esme. "Yes, you can be just Alice from now on. Are you ready to go see Edward play ball now?"

"Can I wear my pink dress?"

"Yes." Esme stood up and carried me to my room and helped me put on my pink dress. Then holding my hand, led me to the car.

"Look Mommy, Edward and Jasper are over there." I said pointing toward the dugout. Esme got us seats close by and set me down. I ran over to the fenced in bench area and stood watching my brother and his best friend as they joked about the other team. Edward saw me and he walked over.

"Hey Mary Alice, where is mom?" I pointed to were Esme was sitting and she waved at us. Edward waved back. "Go back to mom now. I have to go play." He picked up a bat and walked out onto the field.

I walked back to Esme and climbed into her lap, watching Edward play. He hit the ball on the first try and Esme and I stood clapping and yelling "go" as he ran around the field. He waved at us when he crossed home base and ran back to high five Jasper.

"Mommy isn't Jazz pretty?" I asked watching him as he tossed around a bat.

"Yes, dear." Esme gently laughed. Her eyes were twinkling and she gave me a big hug.

**7 years old**

"Eww. Momma, Emmett kissed a girl!" I said running into the kitchen.

"Alice, it is rude to spy on your brother. Go get your crayons and book and we can color, okay?" I nodded my head and rushed to go get my things. I joined Esme at the dining room table and I colored a princess while she colored the prince.

"Momma, why do boys kiss girls?"

"Well, sweetie, when a boy loves a girl a whole lot, then they shows them by kissing them."

"Like you and Daddy?" Esme nodded her head and began coloring the prince again.

"What if a girl likes a boy? Can they kiss them?"

"I suppose so." We both ducked our heads and continued coloring. Maybe Emmett kissing Rosalie wasn't to gross if he loved her. I tired of coloring and decided to go play in my room. I heard Edward and Jasper talking in his room and decided to see what they were doing.

They had music on really loud and were talking about girls. Maybe if I kissed Jasper, he would love me. I ran into Edward's room and kissed Jasper on the cheek before giggling and running to my room.

"Mom, make Alice stay out of my room." I heard Edward yelling. Esme came to my room a few minutes later.

"Alice were you bothering your brother again?"

"No." I said sheepishly.

"Do not tell fibs Mary Alice. It's impolite, not to mention wrong."

I felt bad. Esme didn't like for us to lie.

"I only kissed Jazz so that he would know that I loved him." I said proudly.

Esme laughed and pulled me into a hug. "Maybe Jasper isn't ready to love you yet." she said quietly. I began to cry at the thought that Jasper didn't love me. Esme held me close and rocked me until I fell asleep.

**10 years old**

"Edward, what are you doing in Dad's office?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"Nothing Ali, go back to bed." He was hiding something behind his back. I walked over and tried to see it.

"What is that?"

"Nothing Ali. I promise."

I walked towards the door and turned around to say goodnight. Edward was drinking some of Carlisle's daddy drink.

"Edward that is a daddy drink! I'm going to get daddy right now."

"Alice do you know what happens when little sisters tell on their brothers?"

"No. What?" I asked. Maybe I shouldn't have though.

"Well you see, there is a squirrel in the woods and this squirrel knows when little sisters tattle tells because he has rabies. When the sister tells, the rabid squirrel will move so he can live under her bed and every time she tells on her brother, he will come out at night and will eat a part of her body. It starts with your toes, then your legs, and so on. It saves her eyes and her tongue for the very last. That way she can see him eating her and hear her scream."

"That's awful Edward. Is it true?"

"Yes, Ali now hurry to bed and don't tell or he will come and get you." I ran as fast as I could and got all the way under my covers to hide. I dreamt about the squirrel coming to get me and woke up screaming. Carlisle and Esme came rushing into my room. I told them about the squirrel trying to eat my toes and they comforted me back to sleep. But the dream came back almost every night for a year. Then I learned that squirrels didn't eat people. I never told them where I got that idea from. Just in case there was a rabid squirrel in the woods.

**12 years old**

I was sitting on the couch watching the television. Edward and Jasper came in smiling and laughing. I watched Jasper from my seat. He looked so wonderful when he laughed. Sexy even. One day, I was going to marry him. Even if he didn't know it yet.

"Hey, what are you going to do?" I asked as they headed for the front door.

"We are going out." Edward said annoyed with me.

"Oh okay. Have fun." I turned back to the TV.

"Hey Alice, are you going to come visit us at college? I could use a little pixie dust to lighten up my dorm room." Jasper said laughing as he followed Edward out the door. Stupid Jasper. Always making me want to throw something at his pretty face. I couldn't do that though. I couldn't hurt him. I loved him too much.

I heard them come in round one in the morning. They were laughing and talking about some girl that Jasper had been flirting with. It hurt me that he would do that. Didn't he know that I loved him more than those other girls ever could? He was going to marry me. Not them. I cried myself back to sleep.

**13 years old**

Emmett was marrying Rosalie today. They decided to wait until they came home from college and found their own place. Rosalie was sweet. She had a serious side to her and a view on life. Marriage, babies, a lifetime of sitting back and watching her children and grandchildren playing in the front yard. She wanted the classic life. A grand and adventurous life full of family. Emmett got a job at the high school across town as their junior high coach. I'm happy for them. Rosalie is perfect for Emmett.

Edward came home from college to stand as Emmett's best man. Jasper came with him. They brought their girlfriends too. It is sickening to watch Jasper kiss her and dance with her. I was happy when Carlisle asked me to dance. It allowed me to not have to watch that girl throw herself all over Jasper. Emmett and Edward danced with me also. Emmett being the big goof that he is twirled me around and even tried to throw me in the air. Everyone laughed, but it made my stomach ache a little. I decided I would sit down for a little while. I was shocked when Jasper asked me to dance. It was the best moment during the entire wedding and reception party. I don't know why I love Jasper so much. I just know we are supposed to be together.

**16 years old**

I was talking to Esme about a boy that had asked me to one of the dances as we were picking out a dress I should wear.

"I don't think you're old enough to go out with boys yet, Alice" Emmett said for the hundredth time.

"I agree with Emmett." Edward chimed in.

"Boys, she is old enough to date if she wants too." Esme chided them.

"I don't like it." Emmett started

"Boys are only after one thing." Edward finished.

"Edward, Emmett. Stop it. I can date. I'm sixteen years old. Almost a woman." I grumbled at them.

"Ali, you have to be taller than 4'9" to be a woman." Emmett said ducking as I tossed my magazine at him. Edward grabbed me and held me down while Emmett tickled my stomach.

"I'll stop if you promise to not date boys, Ali." Emmett said as he dug his fingers into my ribs.

"I promise, I promise." I yelled at them. "Just stop!" They let me up and decided they would go play basketball.

Esme sat on the couch laughing. I sat back down and we started going over dresses once again. "I think I will go to the dance with Ashley and Hannah. I don't much care for James anyways." Esme nodded and said that she thought that would be the safest idea. I looked up to see her watching the boys wrestle. "Idiots." I said under my breath.

"Alice! Don't call your brothers names." I cringed and apologized before going back to my stack of magazines.

**17 years old**

I sat by the swimming pool trying to soak up the much needed sunlight when I heard a familiar voice.

"Jasper, Hi!" I jumped up to give him a hug. It had been months since I last saw him.

"Hi, Alice. Watch it. You're getting me soaked." He laughed pulling away from me. I looked up to see him glancing down my still somewhat wet body. He swallowed loudly. "Where is Edward?" He croaked.

"Mom asked him to run to the store. She is making chicken and dumplings. Your favorite." I said sitting back down on my lounge chair. "You can come keep me company though." Jasper took the seat next to me looking everywhere but in my direction. He looked so lost and troubled. I reached over and took his hand. His eyes met mine and I smiled sweetly at him. We sat there gazing at each other when suddenly Jasper leaned down and kissed me. I began to kiss him too and he jumped back shocked.

"I'm sorry Alice. I shouldn't have. I know I should have an excuse, but I just can't think of one. You're Edward's sister. He would kill me." I started to tell him that it was okay, that I wanted him to kiss me, but I heard Edward walk in. Jasper stood and went to meet him.

That night over dinner Carlisle told everyone he had been offered a job in the small town of Forks and that after talking it over with Esme, they decided that it was best if we moved there. My life was over.

**1 Week before Moving**

I looked around our home. The one I had grew up in. It didn't feel the same anymore. All of the pictures and knick-knacks where packed away. Boxes lined full of memories lined the wall. All that was left was the bare basics to get us through the week.

I walked outside deciding that maybe a little sun would chase away the blues. After all I should be excited. I would be starting a new school and would have new people to meet. Who knows I might even meet the one person who would be my best friend for life there.

My thoughts were driven away when I found Jasper sitting alone beside the pool. He had his pants legs rolled up and was slowly kicking his feet in the water. "Hey." I said sitting in a chair nearby. Japer looked up and smiled at me. "What are you doing here all by yourself?"

"Edward had to go get more boxes. I didn't feel up to it, so stayed behind. Where is everyone?"

"Dad is tying things up at the hospital and Mom went to Forks for the day to work on the new house some."

"Oh, so it's just us then?"

"Yeah." I said. Jasper nodded and looked down into the water. "So you want to take a swim?"

"Nah, I'd rather just sit here and talk. If that's okay?" He stood up and came to sit in the chair next to me. "Have you seen the new house yet?"

"Yeah I went with Mom last weekend. It's going to be really nice."

"Would you mind if I came and visited you there."

"Of course not. Do you think Edward would cross Mom and not bring you home anymore? She thinks of you like a son, you know?"

"Alice, I meant would you mind if I came to visit you, not your family."

"Me? As in just me?"

"Ye ma'am" He drawled.

"I would love that." With that his lips crushed against mine. He pulled me to sit in the chair with him and we stared into each other's eyes. For some reason we didn't need to communicate our feelings. We both somehow just knew. We heard a car pull in and I kissed Jasper softly before going back to my own chair. A few moments later Edward walked out and sat with us. I claimed I had enough sun and ran up to my room. Jasper was finally ready to love me. Maybe this move was exactly what we needed.


	3. Chapter 2 Forks

**I do not own Twilight or any Twilight Characters.**

**The Forbidden Hours II: Alice**

**Chapter Two**

**Forks**

The town wasn't big and it lacked any good shopping areas. At least we were close enough to other areas that offered much more variety. If all else failed I had the internet. The new house was massive. Esme made sure it had enough bedrooms to hold the three of us and my two older brothers and Jasper when they came to visit. Esme felt that after being Edward's best friend for the last eighteen years that he was one of her children too.

I had gotten my room settled a few weeks ago and between Esme and me we had the house looking like we had been living there for years. I missed my brothers and Jasper, but I took comfort in knowing they would be coming to visit soon. Edward was looking into finding work in Port Angeles so he could be closer to the family and had moved to a small community on the outskirts of the town. Rosalie was trying to convince Emmett to do the same, but he liked his job as the High school coach and didn't want to leave Seattle.

Now that the house was completely settled, I thought it was time for some much needed shopping therapy. I talked Carlisle into letting me go to Seattle for the day and sent Jasper a text that I was coming. We decided to meet at the mall. It was going to be chancy though. He said that Edward was in town to get the rest of his belongings.

Jasper was waiting for me in the food court when I got to the mall. He told me that Edward wasn't up for shopping and had opted to go to the bookstore for a book and coffee. That was wonderful news to me. The bookstore was on the other side of town. Jasper and I wove our hands together and began walking to all the little stores. A little after lunch time, I had what I needed for school next month and we decided to go to the park. We spent the afternoon snuggled together watching ducks swim in pond. I was going to miss this when I returned home.

"When will I get to see you again?" I asked

"I thought I would go see Edward's apartment in a couple of weeks. Maybe you could come up and visit us."

"Maybe. It only has a single bedroom though. We would never have any alone time."

Jasper looked into my eyes, wrapping his arm around me tightly. "We will find a way." He stated. Even though I knew in my heart that it would be difficult, for some reason I believed him. I kissed him and relaxed against his shoulder. We sat watching as the sun slowly lowered in the sky. I sighed in despair knowing we would have to head back to Jasper's apartment soon. Edward and I would be staying there overnight. It was Carlisle's idea to keep me from making a three hour trip home at night.

We walked into the apartment to Edward sitting on the couch deep in thought. "Hey Edward, look at what I found floating around the mall." Jasper said. Edward looked my way and smiled warmly.

"Ali! It's good to see you. Did you leave anything on the shelves?" He chided me as he looked at all my shopping bags. We talked and joked for a little while. Then we decided on a movie. I awoke the next morning on the couch with a soft blanket that someone had placed on me to keep warm. It smelled like Jasper and I inhaled his scent. I sat up and began folding the blanket when I noticed a somewhat crumpled note fall to the floor.

Gone to work. Hope to see you weekend after next. Jazz

I smiled and stuffed the note in my pocket. Uhg! I really need to change. I can't believe they let me sleep in my clothes from yesterday. Boys just don't understand. I dressed quickly making sure my hair and makeup was acceptable before leaving Edward a note that I had left for home.

I stopped by the psychology office that Jasper was working at and waited for him to finish with his patient. When the receptionist nodded at me, I bounded into his office and threw myself into his arms. "I couldn't leave without a goodbye kiss." I said as I stood on my toes to kiss him. He lowered his head and gave me the sweetest longest kiss.

"Then a goodbye kiss is what you will get." he smiled kissing me once again.

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too. I'm sorry I had to leave you on the couch last night."

"It's okay. I'm sure Edward wouldn't care too much if he found me in your bed."

"Wouldn't care? More like tried to have killed me. I guess I could have slept on the couch though."

"It's okay Jazz. At least I got to spend some alone time with you." I kissed him before he could say anything else. We ended up with him sitting on his desk and my small frame wrapped around his.

"Ali, baby. We have to stop. I can't here. Not right now anyhow." I nodded in understanding and unwound myself from him. I stood in front of him with our hands clasped together.

"I'm sorry Jazz. I just wanted to be near you. I didn't mean to jump you."

Jasper chuckled and pulled me into a hug. "It's okay Ali. I kind of liked it."

He had another patient scheduled so he walked with me to the door and gave me one last kiss bye. I hated to leave him, but I knew that two weeks wouldn't take forever. I sped home anticipating the next time I would get to see him.

When I got home Esme asked me how the trip went. She noted that I looked a little down and asked me what was wrong. I needed her empathy and her understanding and so told her about how Jasper and I had been going behind everyone's back and dating. She smiled knowingly and made us some hot chocolate.

"You know, Emmett and Edward may eventually come around." Esme said as we sat at the kitchen island.

"Mom, they shot Stephen with paintballs and threatened to castrate him and I was only tutoring him." I said.

"That was two years ago, sweetheart. I'm sure they will accept Jasper. He and Edward have been friends since before you were born. They already like him and know him."

"Jasper says the same thing, but I don't want Edward to hate him. What if he did? Then I would be the reason for their friendship to end."

"Oh sweetheart, it wouldn't be that bad."

"Yes, Mom. It would." I said letting off a big breath.

"Well, I suppose we can keep this between us for a while then." I smiled my thanks to her and went up to my room to put away my new clothing. I felt better that I didn't need to hide dating Jasper from everyone. Now if I could only get my brothers to understand. I shook my head at the thoughts of what they would do to him and decided against them ever knowing.

After I finished putting my clothes away, I checked my phone for messages. There was only one.

Alice, I was going to follow you home to make sure you made it okay.

That was not what I was hoping for. I quickly sent Edward a message letting him know I was home and didn't need a babysitter anymore. I laid on my bed and began going through the new Christian Dior catalog. I knew Jasper would call when he got off work.


	4. Chapter 3 Weekend Fun

**I do not own Twilight or any Twilight Characters.**

**The Forbidden Hours II: Alice**

**Chapter Three**

**Weekend Fun**

Edward's apartment came into view and I sighed with excitement. I was going to spend two whole days with him. Edward couldn't be around all the time. I parked my car next to Edward's Volvo and grabbed my purse. As I reached for my duffle bag, the passenger door swung open and Jasper's hand reached in. He picked up my bag and slid into the seat.

"Hey Ali" He smiled at me. "Edward's in the shower." He added as he leaned over and kissed me. "I missed this."

"I missed you to." I whispered kissing him once again.

"Well let's get you inside."

I trudged behind Jasper unhappily. I knew once I was inside Edward's apartment, I would have to become good ole little sister Alice. To my advantage though, Edward was still in the shower. Jasper sat my bag down in a chair and sat on the couch. I followed, dropping into his lap. He pulled me close to his chest and began kissing me along my jaw bone. After an eternity, he finally claimed my lips in his. I was so wrapped up in Jasper's kiss that I forgot where I was until I heard the soft click of a door. I broke the kiss and quickly threw myself to the other side of the sofa. I had just gotten situated on the couch when Edward walked in.

"Hey Alice, you made it."

"Yup." I said smiling. I glanced at Jasper and noticed his lip was slightly swollen from our make out session. I wondered if I had any telltale signs and if so if Edward could see them.

"So, is everyone up for some pizza, beer, and movies?" Edward asked walking into the kitchen.

"Sure." Jasper and I said in unison. Edward gave me a sideways glance that said I wasn't included in 'everyone'. "Well you asked!" I said pointedly. He came back carrying a coke, two beers and an empty glass. He handed Jasper a beer then the coke to me. Next he opened his own beer and poured a small amount into the glass, before handing it to me. I took the glass and looked at it quizzically. "What am I supposed to do with two sips of beer?"

"Drink it." Edward retorted. I swallowed the beer in one sip. Edward rolled his eyes and handed me his beer. I gave him back the coke and he once again disappeared into the kitchen. I stood up and began going through movies.

"What are we watching?"

"I have some rentals on top of the DVD player." Edward said as he reentered the living room.

I grabbed the top one and threw it in. I turned to sit back on the couch and saw Edward had taken my seat. That left either the chair or, to my preference, the seat between him and Jasper. About halfway through the movie, the pizza arrived. We paused the movie to allow Edward time to pay the delivery guy. My hand was itching to hold Jasper's. I knew we couldn't chance it though. I was scared that if Edward knew about me and Jasper, he would end up hating his best friend.

Edward picked the next movie and I noticed that it had grown much darker in the room. To my relief he didn't turn any lights on. He started the movie and grabbed three more beers while Jasper forwarded through the previews. Edward settled back on the couch and we began the movie. My right hand lay limply beside my leg. It felt empty and my palm itched. I gently began to rub it against the fabric of my jeans, hoping to relieve the ache. I felt a warm hand gently pull my hand away and then engulf it. I looked over to see Jasper's profile slightly smiling. I gave him a quick smile and turned my attention back to the television. Jasper gently rubbed circles on the back of hand and wrist. My hand no longer ached for him, but other parts were beginning to and it was hard to keep up with the movie. I looked over at Edward and silently swore. Sometimes having a big brother was a pain. By the time the movie ended, I felt like my body was on fire. I ached everywhere for something that was impossible. I excused myself and grabbed my duffle bag, hoping a shower would calm me down.

When I returned to the living room, the couch was made into a makeshift bed and an air mattress was taking up most of the living room floor. "Alice, you can take my bed. Jasper and I will sleep out here."

"Okay." Why couldn't Jasper and I sleep out here, my mind screamed.

"Oh. I forgot to say something earlier. I have a date tomorrow afternoon. I didn't plan on it. It was just a spur of the moment thing. I can cancel if you two want."

"No, it's okay. I'm sure Alice and I will find something to do. It is Port Angeles after all." Jasper said to my delight.

"Alright, I'm sorry. It slipped my mind completely that you two would be here."

"She must be someone special to make you forget about us." Jasper chided him playfully. Edward shrugged and crawled under the blanket on the air mattress. I told them both goodnight and headed off to Edward's room. I tried to sleep, but all I could think about was Jasper.

I awoke with a start as I felt the bed move but a set of lips closed around mine before I could scream. "Shh." Jasper whispered. I relaxed and grabbed his face, pulling his lips back to mine. "I love you, Ali." He whispered and kissed me more deeply.

"I love you too, Jazz." Jasper pulled me onto his chest and kissed the top of my head while his fingers ran up and down my back. I felt so relaxed in his arms. I kissed his bare chest once and breathed in his scent. He smelled so good. I saw his exposed nipple and ran my tongue over it, wanting to taste him. I felt Jasper quickly inhale and repeated my efforts. He groaned and gently brought my face to his, kissing me hungrily. I felt his hand slide down my back and to my bottom. He gently squeezed it causing me to dig my hips into his. I moaned into his mouth and he deepened the kiss as he slid his hand inside my underwear.

"Oh God, Ali, you feel great." He whispered. I dropped my head down to kiss him on the neck. He ran his fingers over my womanly parts and I pressed back against his hand. It felt like heaven. Jasper removed his hand and I whimpered disappointingly. He began kissing me as he rolled us over. He kissed my lips, my cheek, and then moved to kiss me along my jaw bone. My body was on fire again. I raised my hips towards his and moaned. Jasper's mouth moved to my throat, as he reached down to the hem of my night shirt. He slipped over my head and resumed kissing my neck. His hands found my breast and as his mouth trailed down my chest. He gently took one nipple in his mouth and teased it. I dug my hand into his shoulders, moaning once again.

As he took the other nipple into his mouth, his hand once again slipped into my underwear. He began teasing both my breasts with his mouth while his fingers did wonderful tricks to my most sensitive region. My breath caught in my throat, as I felt electricity build inside my body. I pressed against his hand, and silently begged for more. Jasper took my mouth in his and drove a finger inside me. He moved his mouth back to my breasts as he began to move his finger over and over again. I gasped for air. This had to be heaven. I felt his mouth trail kisses down my stomach. I shifted my hips upwards, wanting to feel his lips there. When he finally did kiss me there, I felt my insides begin to melt and shatter and I called out to him.

I felt Jasper freeze. Oh no, did I do something wrong? "Jasper?"

"Shush, Ali. I think you woke up Edward."

"No!" I loudly whispered. Jasper threw my night shirt in my hands and then disappeared into the bathroom. I quickly tossed the shirt on and laid down, my back against the doorway.

"Alice? Are you okay?" I heard Edward call through the door.

"Yeah, I heard Jasper go into the bathroom and it scared me." About that time, I heard the toilet flush and Jasper leave the bathroom through the hallway door. When he got close to the bedroom Edward asked, "Why didn't you just go that way instead of through the bedroom?"

"The hall door was locked. Hey Ali, sorry I scared you."

"It's okay. I must have forgotten to unlock before I went to bed."

"Well since everyone's okay, we might as well get some sleep." Edward said as he turned to leave. Jasper smiled at me and then followed Edward. I fell asleep fairly fast, dreaming of Jasper.

The next day woke up late. I glanced at Edward's bedside clock and noted it was after twelve. I went to see if Edward and Jasper were awake yet. Edward was in the bathroom getting ready for his date. "Good morning." I called down the hall before heading to the living room. I found Jasper in the kitchen. He held a mug of coffee in one hand and offered me a mug with the other. "Thank you." I said before testing the coffee. "Perfect." I added closing my eyes and tasting the coffee once again.

"I know something else that is perfect." Jasper said as he watched me. I laughed and went to sit on the couch. Jasper followed and we sat silently drinking coffee and watching the mid-day news.

Edward finished dressing and told us bye, apologizing again for his error. As soon as he was out the door, I threw myself into Jasper's arms kissing him. We kissed, wrestled around, and joked for a little while, finally settling on just kissing. When things began to get hot and heavy again, Jasper pulled back and held me tightly to his chest. "I'm sorry Ali, but not here. Not on a couch. Last night was wonderful. Don't get me wrong, but Edward's interruption gave me time to think and I have too much respect for you. I don't want our first time to be something distasteful."

I nodded into his chest. I knew now wasn't the perfect time, but I couldn't help feeling disappointed. I stayed sitting in his arms for a long time. We talked about our plans for the next couple of weeks. I started school soon and that would minimize our chances of getting to see each other. We eventually grew hungry and decided to fix something to eat. We had just sat down to eat when Edward came in. He looked upset, but wouldn't talk about it. I guess his date went pretty bad.

Edward claimed he needed a nap and went to his room. Jasper found a deck of cards and we decided to play Gin Rummy. We played a few hands before we got bored with the game and decided to watch the television instead. I snuggled up on the couch with Jasper while he channeled surfed. He settled on Dr. Phil, something I wasn't exactly thrilled about. I tried to watch for a few minutes but kept finding myself looking back at Jasper. I strained my head up and kissed him on the neck. He looked down at me and smiled before kissing me. We both lost interest in Dr. Phil and had a long make out session.

Eventually I laid my head against Jasper's shoulder and fell asleep. When I woke up, Edward was in the kitchen cooking supper and Jasper was talking to him quietly. I walked over and boosted myself onto the counter top. "What's for dinner?"

"Étouffée." Edward answered back.

"Yum! Shrimp or Crayfish?"

"Shrimp."

I watched Edward finish the sauce while I talked to Jasper about the guest house they had built. The construction crew had left last week and Esme was painting and decorating this week. I told them both they should come visit soon. Jasper promised that he would come back for a visit as soon as he could. We talked about how Edward's search for a teaching position was going. He still only had the temp work with the substitute agency, but was hoping for something more permanent. He had even applied to Forks High School, but like all the other schools, there weren't any openings.

We ended the night watching scary movies and eating popcorn. I once again slept in Edward's room. Except for a quick kiss goodnight, Jasper didn't really visit me that night. We both were a little concerned with Edward catching us.

Sunday morning I got my things ready to go. I went to put my jewelry on and found that my choker with my family crest was missing. Edward, Jasper, and I spent nearly two hours looking for it, but we couldn't find it. "Maybe you forgot it at home."

"I think I would have missed it before now if that was the case." I said to Edward.

"I think so too." He answered. "I'll keep looking for it. I promise."

"Thank you." The family crest was something I had designed myself a couple of years ago. I had them made and gifted them to my family members that Christmas. Everyone loved them and you hardly ever saw us not wearing them. My father's crest rested on an old fashioned pocket watch, Edward's on a wide leather wrist band, Emmett's was on a large silver ring. I had Rose a charm bracelet made and the crest set on the center charm. Esme had a locket with the crest set in the facing of the outside. I was secretly working on one for Jasper.

"I have to get going." Jasper said from behind me. " It's a long drive and I have to get things ready for work tomorrow."

"Okay. I have to get going too. School starts tomorrow. Edward, please find my crest. I know it has to be around here somewhere."

"I promise Ali. I know how much it means to you, to all of us."

I nodded at him and grabbed my bags. I glanced around the room wishfully hoping to see my choker laying somewhere in sight. Then sighing turned to go towards the door. "Hey, Ali, wait up. I will follow you to Forks. You know, make sure you get there okay and all." Jasper called out to me.

"Okay," I said a little excitedly.

I waited while he gathered his stuff up and followed him to the cars. I hugged Edward goodbye and climbed into my Porsche. I waited for Jasper to climb into his truck and then made my way out of the parking lot. I drove out of town watching to make sure Jasper was still behind me. Halfway to forks, I pulled over in a rest stop and made my way to Jasper's truck.

"My mom knows about us. I couldn't keep it from everybody. She is okay with all of it, so if you want to spend a little time at the house before going home, you can."

"That sounds good to me. Plus, maybe Esme will cook me dinner."

I smiled and kissed him. He walked me back to my car and kissed me one last time before we started the drive back home. It felt like it took twice as long to get there. I was excited to have a few moments alone with Jasper away from prying eyes. When we arrived, Jasper parked his truck in the driveway and walked over to help me inside the house. Carlisle was still at work at the hospital and Esme was already preparing supper.

"Well hello you two." Esme said as we walked into the kitchen. "I thought you would probably stop for a break, Jasper, so I took the liberty of cooking chicken fried steak."

"I can't wait, Ma'am." He replied throwing his arms around Esme and giving her a big hug.

"Well you kids go find something to do. Supper is going to take a while to complete."

I grabbed Jasper's arm and pulled him out of the kitchen and up to my room. He set my bag down on my bed and fell face down next to it. I climbed on top of him and started massaging his back and shoulders. "That feels like heaven." He groaned into the comforter. I leaned down and began kissing the back of his exposed neck. I felt his breath catch and he began to turn to face up towards me. I rose up on my knees to give him the needed room and lowered myself back down on his thighs.

"Ali, baby, I love you with everything I am." He whispered.

"I love you too, Jazz." I bent down and kissed him slowly. His hands found their way to my hips and then made their way to my sides. He gently pulled me until I was lying completely on top of him. He kissed me gently at first then with more force. He rolled us so that he was lying on top of me supporting most of his weight on his elbows. "I want you Jazz." I whispered into his ear.

"I know baby. The timing has to be good though. We can't start something that is going to get interrupted." He rolled over on his side and held me close to him. I buried my face into the crook of his neck and felt a tear of frustration fall. "Awe, baby, don't cry. I want you just as much too. I just want it to be special. You know that, right?"

I nodded my head and he reached his hand up to dry my cheek. He kissed it gently and then holding my hand pulled me so I was standing next to the bed. We walked hand in hand to the living room. We went to keep Esme company in the kitchen while she cooked dinner. She had me and Jasper set the table. She was beginning to lay the food out when Carlisle came in. He kissed her hello and nodded hi to Jasper and me. "I'll go wash up so we can eat." He told us and made his way to the bathroom. Everyone was seated when he returned and after saying grace, Jasper piled his plate full of steak, potatoes, and salad. We all joked and talked throughout dinner.

"Jasper, do you work tomorrow, son?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes sir. I only scheduled a half day though for tomorrow afternoon.

"Well with it being such a late hour, you're more than welcomed to rest here tonight. You can head out in the morning and should have plenty of time to make it to work."

"Thank you, sir. I might just take you up on that offer. I would be crazy to pass up Esme's pancakes." He said smiling at her.

"Oh, Jasper, they are just regular old pancakes!" she answered back.

"That is a matter of opinion." Jasper answered before taking in the last bite of his food. Everyone was done eating and Esme stood from the table.

"If you will excuse me, I will get your room ready. Alice, are you up to clean up duty after your drive."

"Sure, but since Jasper ate over half the food all by himself, he has to help." I said laughing. Everyone joined in and Jasper agreed. We had everything cleaned up in no time and joined my parents in the living room to watch the evening news. We discussed the different events for a while when Carlisle suggested that I may want to get some sleep before school tomorrow. "You're probably right, dad." I said standing up. I told everyone goodnight and headed for my room.


	5. Chapter 4 Fork's High School

**I do not own Twilight or any Twilight Characters.**

**The Forbidden Hours II: Alice**

**Chapter Four**

**Forks High School**

That night, after my parents went to bed, Jasper snuck into my room and slept next to me. He held me in his arms all night. Nothing happened, but it was the best sleep of my life. I felt him gently kiss my forehead when he woke and returned to his room just before dawn. After he left I fell back into a lonely sleep. When I woke up a couple hours later, Esme was already downstairs getting breakfast ready. I dressed and fixed my hair and makeup, then slipped into Jasper's room to wake him.

I kissed him awake and then sat while he dressed. We went downstairs together and found Carlisle sitting at the table reading over a file. Esme brought a large stack of pancakes along with a plate of sausage links over and sat them down. Carlisle closed his file and placed it in his brief case and we began eating. After breakfast, everyone except Esme readied themselves to leave. Jasper followed me until I turned into the school parking lot, honked, and then drove on towards Seattle.

I was talking to the sweet, but somewhat eccentric looking office administrator while I waited for her to gather my paperwork when a tall, pretty brunette walked in. Mrs. Cope asked to help her as she handed me my papers.

"I'm Bella Swan." The girl said quietly.

Mrs. Cope began looking through papers again. "Hi, Bella, I'm Alice. We should see if we share any classes!" I said excitedly. It was going to be nice to not be the only new student. Bella seemed nice. She needed a few hints on clothes and stuff, but I just knew we were going to be great friends. Mrs. Cope handed Bella her papers and then I laid our schedules down on the counter and compared them. We had three classes, homeroom and lunch together. That meant I only had one class alone. "Okay, let's go hunt out our classes." I said. Bella told me to go ahead, that she had parked in the wrong lot, but I thought I would just ride with her back to the student lot. It would give us time to get to know each other. I had her park next to my Porsche. Some idiotic boys were ogling my baby and by their faces I was scared to death they might drool on it. I jumped from the truck and chased them off. Bella and I made our way to English.

Bella knew her English stuff! I was going to have to get her to be study partners with me. When class ended, I brought it up and even let her use my phone to clear it with her dad. We met another girl, Angela, and we made plans for homecoming shopping. I knew it wasn't for a few weeks yet, but I didn't want to have to settle for a mediocre dress.

The rest of the day went by fairly quickly and Bella followed me home. I introduced her to Esme and then grabbed a plate of cookies from the counter taking them into the dining room with us. We finished our homework in about an hour and Bella headed home. Jasper didn't get off work for another hour, so calling him wasn't an option right now. I lounged on the couch and sifted through a few magazines. All I could think about was Jasper though. He wouldn't be able to go with me to things such as homecoming and prom.

Esme was working in her office. Usually I would leave her alone, but I needed something to occupy myself with. "Mom?" I asked as I peeked through the door. Esme looked up smiling.

"Hmm?" She asked back. Her face drew into a concerned expression.

"Life isn't always going to this hard, is it?"

"No sweetie. Sometimes life is almost too much to bear, but we learn from those times. We just have to grit our teeth, cry it out, and maybe even scream. But in the end, we come out so much stronger and wiser. I take it this is about Jasper? You know, I think it would be easier to tell your brothers. I don't think they would mind."

"No they can't know. Not yet." Esme just gave me a hard smile and nodded.

"Mm hm." Esme said as she looked back down at a set of blue prints. I turned to leave when she stopped me. "Oh and Alice, don't think for one moment that I was fooled that Jasper spent all night in his own room. I hope you two are being responsible, or better yet not doing anything at all."

I rolled my eyes horrified at her revelation. "No, mom, nothing has happened like that." I said embarrassed.

"I would rather believe that you would wait until after marriage for something like that, but I am not naïve either. I am not going to give you the okay, but I did make you an appointment with the doctor so we can put some precautions in order."

"Mom!"

"I know. Just consider it. If something did happen, you wouldn't want to chance pregnancy at such a young age. You have several years of youth to look forward to."

"Alright mom, but I am not going to discuss my sex life, or the _lack _of it with you." I ran from the room before she could say anything else. I knew the facts. Esme had sat down with me a few years back and explained the birds and the bees. I didn't need a refresher course. Carlisle had made me watch a video on the repercussions of sex last year. He even forced me to watch a detailed birthing. Thinking of that video still makes my stomach turn. If anything happened between Jasper and I, I wasn't going to be stupid.

I hid in my room, not even coming down to help Esme fix dinner. I didn't come down until Carlisle came home. I ate in silence, getting embarrassed every time I glanced at my mom. When I looked at my dad all I could think about was if he knew Jasper had spent most of the night in my room. I wasn't very hungry and excused myself from the table when my plate was half finished.

I went back to my room and called Jasper. "Hey Jazz. I miss you." I said when he picked up.

"I miss you too, baby."

"Come visit me soon? Please?" I asked.

"In a few weeks, okay."

"Okay." I said a bit down.

"What's on your mind, baby?"

"Nothing, I just really miss you."

"I know. I love you, Ali."

"I love you too."

"How was school?"

"It was okay. I met a couple of other girls. They are sweet. Bella is going to help me with English in exchange for me helping her with Calculus. The other girl, Angela, she is a sweetheart. We are going shopping for dresses for the homecoming dance."

"When is the homecoming dance?"

"Next month. How was work?"

"It was a normal day, as always." We talked for a few moments more and then Jasper had to go find something to eat. We said our goodbyes and then I went to get a shower and ready things for school tomorrow. I fell asleep dreaming of what dancing with Jasper would be like.


	6. Chapter 5 Good News

**I do not own Twilight or any Twilight Characters.**

**The Forbidden Hours II: Alice**

**Chapter Five**

**Good News**

I have been looking forward to this trip for weeks now. Angela had called last night and canceled on our shopping trip for homecoming dresses. If Bella tried to get out of it, I was going to scream. There was no way I was going to allow her to show up dressed in a t-shirt and some khaki jean skirt. I had been through her closet and knew that it was the only thing she owned that was even close to a dress. How could someone not care about the clothes they wore. Most of Bella's clothes should be burned.

We left straight from school and made it to the mall in half the time it should have taken. We started on one side of the mall and worked our way down. Bella started complaining after an hour. Didn't she realize you can't rush these things? No wonder she didn't have any decent clothing. She must just rush through a single store and grab the first things she sees.

"Hush Bella, we can't rush this. We have to be perfect." I said when she complained once again.

"My feet are starting to hurt."

"Bella, really now, we have to find – Oohh!" I cried out seeing a gorgeous black knee length gown. It hung off one shoulder and fit perfectly. "This is perfect for me." I exclaimed to Bella from the fitting room. I paid for the gown and dragged Bella on to the next store. Bella would look great in blue, but I haven't seen a blue gown that would fit her body type perfectly yet.

After an hour more of browsing, I found the perfect gown for her. I had to threaten her to get her to try it on, but when she did she fell in love instantly. I paid for the gown against her wishes. I knew Charlie didn't make enough to cover everything. When we walked out, Bella headed for the exit. Was she crazy? We had to find shoes and accessories too. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back into another shop. It took another three hours, but the end result was better than I hoped for. Bella looked exhausted and was now constantly complaining about her feet. I decided that it would be best to head back home.

When we got there, Bella threw herself onto the sofa and closed her eyes. Carlisle looked at her with pity. "Sorry Bella, it's a bit hard to rein Alice in." He called out sympathetically. I turned to tell him that was unfair when Bella said the most hurtful words.

"I know. I will never go shopping with her again."

"Bella don't say that!" I cried out to her. "Come on, I'll give you a manicure." I went on hoping to make her feel better. I pulled her with me up to my room. I finished her fingernails and then decided to give her a pedicure also. When I finished that, we still had some time to kill and so I fixed her hair. She looked beautiful when I finished. I was just about to find her a new outfit, when Esme came up to get us for supper.

Afterwards we watched a couple of movies before Bella decided to go to bed. I heard the shower going, so I decided to call Jasper. It was very late, so I sent a message instead.

_**Love you Jazz. I miss you.**_

**Love and miss you too baby. **

_**Where you sleeping?**_

**No, I was thinking about it though.**

_**Okay, talk to you tomorrow then?**_

**You know it.**

I smiled and got up to head to bed myself. Bella had already crashed in the guest room. As much as she stayed here, it pretty much had become her room. We had the guest house now anyways.

I awoke to my phone beeping. Jasper must have sent me another message after I had fallen asleep. I can't believe I was so tired that I never heard it.

**Ali, ready the troops, Eddie, Rose, and I will be there in an hour.**

My brothers were coming to visit. Bella was going to love them. Edward was smart and quiet like Bella, but Emmett was hilarious. They would love her too. I wondered if she was even awake yet. I ran into her room and jumped on the bed.

"Bella wake up! They will be here soon!" I said to her. Bella frowned at me, but sat up. I ran and got everything ready to do our hair. Thankfully I had done her nails yesterday. When I finished with Bella I returned to my room to fix myself up. I went back and got Bella and we started for the stairs when I heard my mother's favorite lullaby being played on the piano.

"He's here!" I pulled her down the stairs with me. I was about to introduce them when they called out each other's names in surprise. "You know each other?" I asked. Edward explained they had met in Seattle a few months back. Neither of them explained more, and Edward got on excited face.

"Look what I found!" He said as he held up mu choker containing the silver locket and my family crest. I tried to grab it, but Edward held it up over his head. "What no hug for your big brother?" He asked. I threw my arms around him and hugged him with all my might. Edward laughed and hugged me back before clasping the choker around my neck for me. "There, now it is back where it belongs." He said stepping back from me. He glanced at Bella then asked where our parents were.

"Mom is in the kitchen and Dad is in his study. Emmett and Rose will be here soon."

"Speak of the devil and he should appear." I heard my sister in law say from behind Edward. She rushed over and hugged me. Before I could say hi to Emmett he had his arms around the both of us picking us up off the ground. Rose and I laughed and yelled out. When he set us down Rose slapped his arm lightly sending Emmett into mock pain. He straightened up and noticing Bella asked who she was. I introduced them and Rose decided to help Esme in the kitchen. Edward had slipped off to visit our father in his study. That left me and Bella with Emmett. We decided to play some karaoke while we waited for dinner.

Bella sat more quietly than usual. I put if off on having just meeting everyone. She could be a bit shy at times. Esme broke down and asked what the news was that Emmett and Rose had to share. It had to be important for them to want the entire family together all at once. My mind drifted off to buying little pink dresses. I was going to be an aunt!

"Rose and I have decided to move to Forks!" I heard Emmett call out. I wasn't going to be an aunt? Well I guess this would be the next best thing. The conversation fell on their moving and even Bella broke her silence to let them know she was happy for them.

After we ate I asked Bella to stay another night. She looked a little out of things and distant. She told me to use the time with my family but I was able to get her to call Charlie and ask at least. When he gave his okay, I knew she would stay.

Bella went to use the bathroom, so I decided I would gather everyone up to play karaoke again. Most of everyone had gone to the guest house that was soon going to be Emmett and Rosalie's new home. When I arrived, I found Edward and Bella talking in the upstairs hallway.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I asked

"Nothing, I came to check on Bella. I thought she might have gotten lost." He turned and started walking downstairs with me. I rolled my eyes. Leave it to Bella to be the one person in the world that would get lost in a house she had stayed in a dozen times already.


	7. Chapter 6 Girls Win

**I do not own Twilight or any Twilight Characters.**

**The Forbidden Hours II: Alice**

**Chapter Six**

**Girls Win**

I was lying in my bed trying to decide what I wanted to wear to school tomorrow when my phone began ringing. I checked the number and saw it was Jasper.

"Hey Jazz. I miss you." I said as I answered the phone.

"Hi Ali. I miss you too Darlin'. Listen I wanted to call and let you know that I was coming down this weekend. Edward and Emmett want to go out and celebrate."

"So, I will actually get to see you then?"

"I don't know. I hope so, but they have plans to be out most of the night."

"Oh. Well I might just have a girl's night then."

"I'm sure the guys would love that. Might keep Rose from dwelling on the fact that Emmett is out and drinking."

"Okay, I will make plans then. I hope to get to see you."

"I know me too."

"I love you Jazz."

"I love you too, babe. Talk to you tomorrow?"

"Of course!"

Jasper and I said our goodbyes and hung up. I ran down stairs and asked my mom if we could have a girls night. Dad had already told her that he planned on going out with the boys to celebrate the good news , so she agreed. Rose said it beat being home alone. Next I texted Bella and told her that we were having a girls night this weekend. I wanted her to be there. We had grown really close and she was becoming like a sister to me.

The week went by pretty slow. Most likely it was because I was impatient about getting to see Jasper again, even if it was for just a few minutes. Friday finally got here and Bella and I went straight to my house from school.

My mom already had tons of snacks and new movies lain out in the living room for all of us to eat and watch.

"Hey mom, these look great. Where are dad and Emmett?" I asked.

"Oh the boys have already left, so it's just us girls."

I was disappointed that I missed Jasper, but I knew I would get to see him before he went back home. I was excited however that I could spend time with all the important women in my life.

"Oh good! We can do manicures and pedicures and watch a sappy movie then!" I ran upstairs and grabbed my nail kit. Once I reached the living room, I set it down on the coffee table. " I will do Bella's, Rose you do mom's, and then I will do your nails. Mom, you can fix mine since your nails should be dry by then."

"What Alice? You don't trust me to paint anyone's nails?" Bella questioned her lightly. I just looked at her like she had lost it for a few seconds and then we all burst out laughing. We all knew Bella wasn't big on these types of things and was only going along with it to make me happy.

After everyone's nails passed my inspection we sat down to watch The Notebook. We had just finished the movie when Mom announced she would make grilled chicken salads for everyone. Rose went to help and left me and Bella sitting there.

"Hey Alice lets play cards or something why we wait". Bella suggested and so I went and grabbed a deck of cards from the closet and we began a friendly game of War. We went through our decks a couple of times before Rose and mom returned salads in hand. We chatted about how Rose and Emmett where adjusting to living in Forks while we ate.

After dinner, Rose stood and grabbed the dominoes from the closet while Bella and I returned everyone's emptied bowls to the kitchen. We played 42 for about two hours before everyone tired of it. Esme and Rose beat me and Bella on all but two of our hands. We put away the dominoes and cleaned up. Bella headed upstairs for a much needed shower. The rest of us also cleaned up and we all were in our pajamas when she came back down.

Mom put on an old black and white movie and we all settled down with popcorn. It was a nice way to end the evening before actually going to bed. We must have been near the end of the movie when we heard a car pull up and a door slam. A few minutes later we heard cussing and then what sounded like someone falling onto the porch.

"I will kill Emmett!" Rose shouted as she rushed to the door, Mom, Bella, and I shortly behind her. We opened the door to my dad looking bewildered as he tried to wrestle Emmett onto the porch once more. Rose walked out and helped. In the end it took all of us to get him to the couch.

"I got two more just like him in the car." Dad said calmly. We all ended up helping him get them inside

"Is that Jasper?" Mom asked as she opened the car door.

"Yup." Dad said as he opened the other door to a passed out Edward.

"Rose, you come help me with your cousin. Alice help your father with Edward. Bella will you get the doors, please?"

"Okay." I whispered.

It took some work but between the five of us we got all the boys inside. Emmett was on the couch. We stuck Jasper on the love seat and then crammed Edward into a reclining chair.

"I hope they wake up with cramped necks!" Mom exclaimed as she took in the three intoxicated men passed out on the assorted furniture.

"Emmett will get worse than that when I am through with him." Rose said as she glared at her husband. Dad just fell into the last opened chair and sighed. Mom walked over and settled her hand on his shoulder. I looked back and forth between the guys deciding on what their punishment should be.

"I can't believe they ruined my girl time! They know better than this!" I told everyone. I grabbed Bella and Rose by the hands and drug them upstairs. I let them go when we got into my room and started loading their arms with an arrangement of hair products and make up bags. "I'll teach them! Come on girls, hurry."

We all raced down stairs and dropped our supplies on the coffee table. "Rose you take Emmett, Bella you take Edward, and I will get Jasper. Make them pretty!" We dug into the bags and an hour later the guys were the best made up drag queens in Washington. Mom and Dad just laughed, shook their heads, and went to bed. I photographed our artwork and then the three of us went upstairs for some sleep too. We would need it once the guys woke up and saw their new "look".


	8. Chapter 7 All That Jazz

**I do not own the Twilight Saga, or any of the Twilight Characters!**

**Chapter 8**

**All that Jazz**

I quietly slipped from my bed and grabbed my waiting video camera. Even If I had to wait for hours, I was not going to miss this. I crept down the stairs and made my way to the other side of the living room so I could catch all three of the guys waking up. I turned the camera on and waited. I heard Bella scream my name and jumped. Emmett sat up wide eyed and brought his hand up to wipe the drool from his face. He quickly pulled his hand away and looked at the bright red stain left on it. I began laughing not able to hold it in anymore.

Emmett glared at me, "What did you do Ali?" He asked.

"Nothing Emmett, you just look so bee-you-tee-full!" I drew out as another fit of laughter took over me. Emmett jumped up and ran to the mirror near the entry way.

"Alice you little brat, I look like a girl. Damn!" Emmett boomed causing the Edward and Jasper to jump awake. "Damn it, Ali put the tape away!" I panned back to see that Edward and Jasper where now sitting up and that Bella and Rose were sitting on the stairs. Everyone was in fits of laughter. Emmett stared hard at the guys. "What are you idiots laughing at?" He boomed once again before removing the mirror from the wall and turning it so that Jasper and Edward could get a glimpse of their lovely faces. They both jumped up and ran for a closer look at the damage.

"You're dead, Ali." Jasper called out sending me into another fit of laughter as I moved to stand near Rose and Bella.

"You will have to catch me first Jazz." I called out ready to run if I needed to.

"Just remember Alice, payback hurts." Edward said as he began moving towards me. I handed the camera to Rose and started backing up.

"No you don't Edward Anthony!" Edward had already grabbed me and threw me onto his shoulder before I could finish. He walked out of the back door and dropped me into the deep end of the swimming pool. I struggled to the surface and came up sputtering and in shock.

"This shirt is dry clean only, you jerk!" I yelled at him as I made my way out of the pool. I then saw that Emmett had Rose and was making his way to the pool as well. I ducked out of their way and hid behind one of the lounge chairs. Edward was slowly slipping back inside the house. I peeked through the window and saw he was sneaking up on Bella. I was going to warn her, but I would have to give up my hiding spot. He grabbed her and through her over his shoulders. Bella got smart though and wrapped her arms around his waist so he couldn't toss her in.

Emmett walked up behind them though and gave them both a big push sending them both into the pool. He then turned and started towards me. I tried to run away but Emmett caught me from behind and started dragging me backwards to the pool. I saw Jasper videotaping the whole thing and called out for help.

Jasper set the recorder down and walked towards me. Thank goodness. My hero.

"Not him, ME!" I yelled as Jasper grabbed my legs pulling me off the ground. The guys counted to three and I met the water for the second time. Emmett being himself started wrestling with Jasper and they both ended up in the water. This started a big splash war until my mom called us out of the pool to eat breakfast. It was the longest breakfast in history. Even though the water was heated, the December air was cold. It did finally end and my parents sent us inside to change and warm up.

I took my time and then waited giving everyone time to go downstairs. I left my room to find Jasper standing in the middle of the hall. I ran over and began kissing him. He deepened the kiss and I began to get lost in the feeling when I heard a door close. We jumped back from one another and I looked up to see Bella staring at us.

"Oh, hey Bella." I said. "Let's do something about your hair." I grabbed her wrist and pulled her into my room, closing the door behind us. I sat me down in front of my big mirror. "Edward and Emmett don't know so please don't say anything. They would freak out."

"Your secret is safe Alice." She assured me as I dried and combed her hair. "I didn't realize though."

"I know. We've been together secretly for a few months now. Rose knows because she walked in on us kissing one day. The boys don't though. They are a bit overbearing on the issue of me having a boyfriend."

"Isn't Jasper their friend? Since they know him maybe they would be nicer."

I laughed. "No, I don't think so." There was a soft knock on the door and Jasper walked in.

"Is it safe?" he whispered.

"Yes!" I whispered back waving him in. He walked over and sat on the bed watching me as I moved about fixing Bella's hair. I had it dried and combed it down leaving most of the natural wave in it.

"I'll go downstairs and talk with Rose." she said as she walked towards the door. "Take your time." she smiled devilishly at us.

"I missed you Jazz." I said as I sat on my bed next to him. He pulled me into a hug and kissed my forehead.

"I missed you too." He said before taking my lips into his. We sat there kissing for a while and then fell back on the bed catching our breath. I rolled over and hugged myself close to him as he folded is hand around mine. We sat there staring in each other's eyes. Jasper pulled my hand to his mouth and kissed it. He then rose up and trailed kisses from my hand to my lips before pulling me up from the bed and placing me in his lap. "I love you, Ali, so much." He whispered in my ear, claiming my lips once again.

"I love you too." I whispered as we broke apart. I leaned down to give him one more kiss. I knew we would have to go downstairs soon or people might start looking for us. Jasper pulled me tightly against him and kissed me back. He rolled so that I was now lying under him and ran his hand up and down my sides. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer. "Jasper, please." I begged as I pushed my hips into him. His hand stilled on my hip and he pulled away.

"Alice, you know we can't right now. I'm sorry baby." He said looking down. I struggled to sit up and smiled weakly at him. He was right. We couldn't let ourselves get carried away here.

"I know. I'm sorry." I said as I leaned over and placed a kiss beside his mouth. Jasper then kissed me. We pulled apart and laid back and started talking. I was about to suggest that I talk to my parents about taking a shopping trip and spa day in Seattle when Rose burst through the door dragging a surprised Bella behind her.

"Jasper, out! Now!" she hissed at Jazz. Rose was looking impatiently at him so nodded to him and promised I would come downstairs soon. Jasper left and Rose shut the door loudly behind him. "Bella has a thing for Edward." She said as she fell onto the bed next to me.

"Is it true? Why didn't you tell me?" I demanded.

Bella looked confused and indecisive for a few seconds before taking a deep breath and sitting on the bed next to Rose and me. "Yes, I met him a few weeks before school started in Seattle. We discovered we both lived close to Port Angeles and agreed to meet one day for coffee. He found out I was only seventeen at the time and still in high school so he never called or anything again. I didn't know what to do. By the time we left the coffee shop he acted like he hated me and when I was here the weekend Emmett and Rose announced they were moving to Forks, he would barely even look at me."

Bella's eyes began to fill with tears and her feelings for my brother showed clearly on her face. Bella was well on her way to being in love with Edward. "My brother is a moron. A stupid. Blind. Jerk." I thought aloud.

"I've seen how he watches her when she isn't looking. He likes her too. I know it." Rose added. So I began to plot on how to get Bella and Edward together with Rose's help. Bella sat there looking shocked. We made plans to go see a movie and ran downstairs to enlighten the guys. Once we got there we chose a scary movie and I whispered to Bella to grab Edward's arm every time a scary part came on. When the movie was over, Bella stood and ended up falling onto Edward. Things couldn't have been better if I had planned it myself. After a bathroom stop before leaving we headed off to eat. The booth was cramped and we had to cram in almost on top of one another just to fit. I enjoyed being so close to Jasper and I knew that it wouldn't be long before Edward would realize that Bella was just as close to him.

Tonight I was going to help my brother find love. And maybe just maybe if he was distracted with Bella, He wouldn't have time to realize I was dating Jasper.


	9. Chapter 8 A Night In Seattle

**I do not own the Twilight Saga, or any of the Twilight Characters!**

**Chapter 9**

**A Night in Seattle**

"Be careful Mary Alice. I mean it." Carlisle said as he placed my overnight bags into the trunk of my car.

"I know daddy. I will be just fine. I promise to call when I get there." I hugged him and my mom bye and slid behind the steering wheel. My dad closed my door and both of my parents waved as I drove down the driveway.

First stop, Jasper's office. "Ali! What are you doing here Babe? I thought you weren't coming till tonight?" He said as he wrapped me in his arms.

"I thought I would surprise you. Plus, since my parents think that I am here to shop, well I thought I would pick up everything while you work today. Then we will have tonight and most of tomorrow to spend together."

"Good thinking, Darlin'" He kissed me once more and then had to see his next patient. I cleared out and headed to the mall. After scouring the mall and several small boutiques, I had everything I had planned for Christmas. I stopped by the market and got a few items to cook for dinner before heading to Jasper's apartment.

I left all the presents hidden in my trunk and only brought in the groceries and my overnight bags and a few items I would need to keep on hand here at Jasper's. I hung my clothes for tomorrow, tossed a few extra pair of undies and nightwear in a drawer, and placed my toiletries on the bathroom shelf.

I returned to the kitchen and removed the recipe from my back pocket. It seemed simple enough. Jasper loved southern foods and I had stolen my mom's recipe for meat loaf. I added the ground chuck to a bowl, tossed in a couple handfuls of cracker crumbs, some diced onions and bell peppers. Next I added in an egg, a little salt, pepper, Tony's seasonings, and minced garlic. I poured a couple teaspoons of Worcestershire sauce and then kneaded everything together. I shaped the loaf and placed it in a pan to bake. Then I started peeling potatoes. I had them rinsed and boiling in no time and added some fresh green beans to Jasper's new steamer.

Everything seemed to be doing great. I decided that I would go ahead and change and fix my make-up. I wanted Jasper to come home to a beautiful girlfriend and a wonderful home cooked meal. After I slipped into some very sexy lingerie and an apron, I smoothed my make-up and replenished my lipstick and gloss.

I ran back to the kitchen just in time to catch the water boiling over in the pot of potatoes. I turned the heat down and shut off the steamer. I transferred the potatoes to a bowl and added some milk and butter and whipped them all together. I then placed the steamed beans onto a shallow serving platter. I tented them with foil so they would stay warm until I was ready to put them on the table. I checked the meatloaf and drained the drippings into a pot. It was nearly ready so I topped it with some cheese and put it back in the oven. While I waited for the cheese to melt, I tried my hand at making gravy. I brought the drippings to a boil and then added some cornstarch dissolved in some hot water. I was stirring the gravy, waiting for it to thicken when Jasper walked in.

"Ali, wow, domestic life looks sexy on you." He said making me giggle. He walked up behind me and started kissing the back of my neck and my shoulders. I removed the gravy from the heat and turned in his arms to get a proper kiss.

"Dinner will be done soon. I made your favorite. Why don't you get cleaned up and I will set the table." I told him. Jasper smiled and gave me one more kiss before turning to go wash up. I removed the meatloaf and sliced it, sitting it on a serving platter. Then I removed the foil from the vegetables and placed them all on the table. I poured the gravy into a bowl, setting it on the table, before lighting the candles I had set out. The table looked amazing.

Jasper returned soon after. We sat down and began filling our plates. "It looks great Ali." He said before digging in. The food turned out perfect. We talked about school, work, and the Christmas holiday that was getting closer. Jasper was going back to Texas to visit his mom, but would join us a few days before he left and again on the first of the year. "Don't worry Ali. I will only be in Texas for four days. I will be home before you know it." He said when I voiced my opinion of not being able to handle him being so far away.

"I know Jazz. It's just so far away. Like you said it's only four days and we have gone longer than that before seeing one another again. I will just have to treat it just like it was an everyday occurrence. "

Jasper placed his hand on my jaw tenderly and smiled before leaning down and kissing me gently. "Let's clean this up and then you can show me what all that lace is sticking out from behind that apron."

I smiled and we both stood cleaning away the remnants of dinner. Once the dining room and kitchen were back in order we retired to the living room. Jasper sat in the recliner and motioned me towards him. When I was about five steps away, he stopped me and asked me to remove the apron. I slowly undid the ties and let it fall to the floor. Jasper took a quick intake of breath before he let out a low whistle as his eyes roamed over my lace clad body. "Ali, oh baby." He whispered as he reached out and pulled me down into his lap. He began kissing my shoulders, neck, and face fervently. When he finally took my lips into his, I was so overtaken with want for him. His hands wandered my body, going from my hips to my ribs and back down again. "Ali, I can't fight this. I need you baby." He whispered in my ear between kisses.

"I want you to Jasper. Tonight, please, I want you Jazz." I cried against his mouth. Jasper lifted me easily and carried me to his bed, laying me down gently.

"Don't move Alice. I just want to take you in." He growled as he stood up. His eyes slowly made their way up and down my body, his eyes growing dark and full of want. His hands where making quick work of removing his clothing. After what seemed an eternity, he crawled into the bed next to me and began trailing kisses from mouth and working his way down. He moved torturously slow enjoying teasing me into a wild high. My body was beginning to thrash and beg for more. Jasper brought me to completion before lying down next to me. He gently kissed my temple, my cheek and the corner of my mouth as he waited for me to catch my breath. "Ali. Are you okay?" He asked.

"I have never felt better." I panted. "But what about you?" I asked.

I'm fine Ali. I want to make sure you're okay before we move on. I don't want to rush this. I want to make sure you are completely ready to take our physical relationship that far. I am perfectly okay with whatever your choice is. I don't want you to have any doubts or regrets.

"I won't Jasper. I love you. I want you in every way possible. I will never have any regrets with you." As soon as the words left my mouth Jasper pulled me into a tight embrace and kissed me deeply. I pushed him away just enough to move and begin to explore his body as he had mine. I kissed my way down and when I came to his exposed manhood, I looked up uncertain if he would want that. I reached and gently stroked my hand against him. Jasper jerked and hissed. "Ali." He moaned. His eyes flew wide open as he pressed himself back into my hand. "So good." He said between clenched teeth. I enclosed him into my hand. I loved watching his face and emotions as I explored him once again. Jasper hand eventually came to cover my own and his other hand lifted my chin. "Ali." He warned with one word. I nodded and smiled slyly at him before gently removing his hand from mine and giving him the completion he was so close to.

I laid down next to Jasper and let his breath return to normal. "You're beautiful, Jazz." I sighed. He just tucked me under his arm and held me close. His body relaxing and his breathing evened out.

"Ali. That felt great. Now come here you little minx." He said as he lifted me to lie against his chest. His hand cupped the back of my head as he pulled me in for a long but gentle kiss. He kept kissing and running his hands along my back and sides. "I think it's time we got rid of all this lace. Don't you Darlin'?" He asked. I nodded my hid and buried my face against his shoulder kissing him there. He lifted my face to his and kissed me once more as he rolled us over. His body gently pressed mine into the bed as he began his exploring kisses once again. Except this time he slowly undid each bow and clasp as he worked his way down. He then lifted me just enough to slide the material out from underneath my body, leaving me only in my panties.

"Oh Ali, you look so much better without all that scrappy material in the way." He moaned. His kisses felt intoxicating against my now bare skin. They made my body tingle with excitement. His hands felt like they were sending small electric waves over my flesh. I called out his name and he brought his lips to mine before returning to his previous actions. He worked his way to my belly and then hooked his hands into the sides of my underwear. He glanced up questioningly to me. I let a small yes escape my lips and then like my corset, the underwear where gone to. His hands and mouth once again returned to their exploration of the newly uncovered skin.

He brought almost to the breaking point and then pulled back. "Ali? Baby are you sure?" He asked. I thrust my hips to him and yelled out to him to continue. "Ali. I'll be gentle, but you have to let me know if it hurts too much. It's important that you do baby. Promise me." He said.

"I promise Jazzy, but please don't stop now." I begged. Jasper just placed a gentle kiss on my mouth and then positioned himself over me. His eyes stared into to mine as he watched my face carefully for my reaction as he made me his.

Later that evening we laid next to one another completely satisfied. "Ali, I'm going to marry you someday." He whispered. I turned to face him and to let him know that I already knew of this fact, but I found him in a deep sleep, still smiling as a quite snore escaped his lips.

"That's all I ever wanted Jasper Thomas Whitlock." I whispered before letting sleep overtake me.


	10. Chapter 9 The Outcome

**I do not own the Twilight Saga, or any of the Twilight Characters!**

**Chapter 9**

**The Outcome**

I awoke to Jasper gently running his hand along my ribs. I opened my eyes to find him staring at me so intently. His eyes were dark and full of wanting. I reached my lips to his, letting him know that I had awaken. His hand moved to engulf my rear as he deepened the kiss. I let my hands roam across his chest and stomach.

"Are you okay, Ali?" Jasper whispered.

"Prefect." I answered. Jasper then took my hand and gently pulling me from the bed, led me to the bathroom. I noticed dozens of candles lit all around the room. The tub was full of nice warm water and rose petals. When had he had time to do this? Jasper raised me up and set me down in the tub before climbing in behind me. I leaned back against him and we sat snuggled close enjoying the warmth of the water. It did wonders on my sore muscles. Jasper began to massage my neck and shoulders. Once I was like jelly in his hands, he reached over and filled a bath sponge with soap and began washing over my shoulders, back, chest, and stomach. The gentle strokes of the rough sponge along my skin were exhilarating. Jasper slid from behind and lifted my leg beginning his gentle strokes with the sponge once again as he worked his way down to my toes, before lifting the other leg and repeating the process once again.

Once he was sure that every inch of my body had been cleaned, he began to quickly soap himself up. I sat up to take the sponge from him and he handed it to me. I began the same slow and loving strokes along his body as he had done me.

"Jasper you're beautiful." I whispered as I dropped the sponge into the water. Jasper chuckled and kissed me, pulling me up out of the water and onto his lap. He held me close and kissed the top of my head as he ran his hands down the length of my back.

"Do you feel sore?" He asked quietly.

"No." I croaked feeling my body jump with excitement. I could feel that he was ready for another round. Jasper slowly kissed my mouth and then placed several kisses on my neck, before paying extra attention to my breasts. He toyed with them as he gently lifted me and lowered me down onto him, allowing me to engulf him deeper than I ever thought imagined. The water against my belly and his mouth on my breasts made my body super sensitive to touch as I moved to match his strokes. It didn't take long for me to succumb to the mountain of nerves coiling inside me. I gasped his name as I fell against his chest. Jasper held me against him and thrust once more before coming to completion himself.

We stayed in the water, snuggling until we both became chilled. Jasper stepped out and wrapped a towel around his waist before he helped me out and wrapped me in another towel. He led me to the kitchen. He sat me on the counter and we talked as he prepared breakfast for us. Every now and again stealing kisses from one another. When the food was almost ready I hopped of the counter and set the table.

After breakfast we curled up on the couch together and fought over whether to watch the History Channel or a DIY show on sewing. In the end we ended up making out and missing whatever show the TV had eventually landed on.

"So what do you want to do today, Darlin'?" Jasper asked.

"I could stay just like this all day." I told him as I snuggled into his chest.

"Then here we will stay." He said as he wrapped his arms around me. We sat there just holding one another for what felt like hours. We both knew I would need to leave soon so Jasper made gentle, slow love to me on the couch. Afterwards I dressed unwillingly and packed my stuff to go home. Jasper carried everything to the car and kissed me bye. "I'll see you soon." He said as he opened my door and bent to give me one last kiss.

"I'll hold you to that, soldier." I said just before he closed the door behind me. Jasper stood on the sidewalk as he watched me pull out of my parking space and head into the street. The trip back to Forks was the longest and hardest drive of my life. I couldn't shake the feeling of sadness of having to leave Jazzy behind. I just hoped it wouldn't be weeks before I would see him again.

I text him when I got home and walked into my house. My mom was in the kitchen and called out my name. I don't know how she knew, but she always knew which of us had walked into the door. I went to say hello and tell her all about my shopping trip. Well maybe not all of it.

School started back on Monday and I fell back into the scheduled hum drum of everyday life. I missed Jasper. Bella and Rose cheered me up though. I also spent time plotting on how to get Edward to give in and give Bella a chance. My chance came Wednesday when I found out he would be substituting in our first class on Friday. I made sure that I picked out a really nice, sexy outfit for Bella Thursday when I dropped her off at home. I made her promise to wear it the next day. I even showed up early the next morning to do her hair and make-up. She was observant though and on the way to school, I ended up having to tell her my little surprise.

"Promise not to be mad?"

"I can't promise that, Alice until I know what it is." she said as I pulled into the parking lot.

"Well we are going to have a substitute for first period today."

"Okay?"

"Bella our substitute is-"

"Alice! Why are you telling me this now? Your brother is substituting isn't he?"

"Calm down and yes."

"How long have you known?"

"Since Wednesday."

"You have known for two days and you're just now telling me?" She yelled as she stomped out of the car. I didn't think she could safely move that fast. I let her go, knowing she would thank me later and grabbed my books and purse from the car. I sent Jasper a quick text telling him that I loved him and made my way to the classroom.

"Alice is just exuberant, but you can't help but love her." I could hear my brother saying.

"I know. Stupid pixie!" I heard Bella answer back.

"Bella, that is no way to talk about your best friend!" I yelled as I walked in the room. I know she has gotten upset with me, but she has never called me stupid. I sat in my desk and turned to Bella trying to hide the hurt from my face.

"I'm sorry, Ali. I didn't mean it. I swear." She said as she reached over and hugged me. I smiled my forgiveness and claimed I needed to go fix my face, once again leaving Bella and Edward alone. Hopefully they would have some sort of break through and realize they were perfect for each other. Knowing Edward though, it would take more than five minutes alone. Then again, Bella did look super sexy today.

I made my way back to class and sat in my usual seat beside Bella. I noticed she was giving death glares toward Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory. I looked towards the front and saw that Edward kept gazing from student to student. Every time his eyes would pass over Bella, they would flash and his face would fall. He seemed sad. I wonder what happened while I was in the bathroom. I was going to ask, but Bella was too busy trying to mentally harm Jessica and Lauren. I grabbed a piece of paper, wrote a quick note and had to nudge Bella on the shoulder to get her attention.

_Stop staring. You look like you're about to twist their heads clean off._

If Lauren bats her eyes at him one more time, I just might.

_I don't think he is interested in Jessica or Lauren._

Do you think those two could be any more obvious? Jessica just undid the top buttons on her shirt.

_Don't worry you look way better than they do. I made sure of it ;)_

Bella took the note once again and after a couple of seconds began to scribble something down. As she went to pass the note back to me, my darling brother had to be an asshole and grab the note from her. I hadn't even realized he had walked back to our desks.

"I called class to order. I will see you after the bell rings Miss …"

"Swan." I chimed.

"Swan, for passing notes." Edward finished. The rest of the class giggled but soon quieted as Edward once again called for attention. He walked to the front of the room and dropped the note on the desk after reading it before resuming on with the lesson. I noticed out of the corner of my eye, that Bella never once stopped staring at him.

I smiled at Bella when the bell rang and left to go wait in our usual spot that we had claimed during our breaks. I spent some time texting Jasper as I waited for Bella to come. The rest of the day went by quickly and after school, I dropped Bella off at home. She said she and Edward had worked some things out and even smiled. She decided to stay home this weekend and let Charlie see that she was indeed still alive.

The next weekend Angela, Bella, and I went shopping for prom dresses. It took us all day, but we all found the perfect dresses. Angela found a beautiful chiffon and satin Alfred Angelo gown in a wine color. It was strapless and knee length with crystal encrusted band around the waist. For Bella we all agreed on a Mori Lee blue chiffon dress. It was strapless with a ruffled top and pleated bodice. It had a high waistline and flowed down to just beneath my knees. I chose an Alvina Valenta form fitting dress. It was in a smoky black silk taffeta with a knee length pencil skirt and a pleated bodice. It had a sweetheart neckline and it was strapless.

By the time we dropped Angela at her house and made it back to mine, Bella and I both were exhausted. Bella completely fell out on the couch and I tossed myself into the recliner. I closed my eyes for a second and tried meditating. I was interrupted though by Bella's voice.

"I am not moving Edward Cullen. Your sister graced me with prom shopping and my feet hurt. I think they might be swelling. Someone might even have to cut my shoes off." She exaggerated.

"Don't be daft Bella, your feet look wonderful from here." I heard my brother say

"Well they don't feel wonderful." She answered back.

I watched as my brother set his chips and drink down and then begin to massage Bella's feet. I smiled and closed my eyes once again, wishing my Jazzy was there to do the same for me. Bella nodded off and I watched the rest of the movie playing with Edward.

"I'm going up to my room, Edward. Will you get Bella a blanket before you head up?" I asked tiredly.

"No problem." He mumbled looking down at Bella softly.

"Love you." I said.

"Love you too. Night!" he called after me.

"Good night." I sighed as I began to climb the stairs. I was so tired, that I didn't even have time to cry myself to sleep from missing Jazzy.

I awoke the next morning and knew by the smells, that mom was cooking breakfast. I dressed and walked into the hallway. I heard Edward's voice and walked over to tell him good morning. I found Bella in his room and the two of them talking.

I'm going to wake Alice and I'll meet you downstairs?" I heard Bella say.

"Very well Miss Swan. Let's say we shall rendezvous at the Cullen family table in ten minutes?" Edward answered.

"That sounds simply delightful, Mr. Cullen." she sighed as she turned towards me.

"Oh yes it would be most delightful to join you for breakfast Miss Swan, Mr. Cullen." I giggled. Edward tossed his shirt on and offered Bella his arm. She accepted and when they got to the doorway he offered me his other arm.

"Then please let me escort the two most beautiful ladies of the house to their breakfast. They must be ravishing with hunger." We all three laughed at our silliness all the way to the table. Mom looked at us amused but just smiled and sat down to join us.

"Why Mrs. Cullen, you are by far the most wonderful cook!" Edward exclaimed sending all of us into another fit of laughter.


	11. Chapter 10 Early Vacation Fun

**I do not own the Twilight Saga, or any of the Twilight Characters!**

**Chapter 10**

**Early Vacation Fun**

"Jazzy, has Edward talked to you about Bella since last week?" I asked him during our nightly phone call.

"Yeah, um..." He hesitated.

"What did he say?"

"Not much Ali. He likes her though and is trying to make sense of the situation."

"Well, I was thinking of giving them another big push. He seems to have accepted that he does have feelings for her. I know she is completely taken with him too."

"What is that little pixie head of yours plotting now?"

"Well, I was thinking I could invite her along to our camping trip. I know it's usually just the five of us, but well, Bella is like a sister to me now. She should be treated like family. Plus, she might keep Edward busy enough that we could sneak off sometimes. Emmett will be busy with Rose, so now we just have to get Edward preoccupied with a little love too!"

Jasper chuckled into the phone. "Sounds good to me."

"I love you"

"I love you too, Ali." He said back his voice dropping low and raspy. "I wish you were here by my side. I want to be able to touch you baby."

"I know. I wish I was there too."

"I'll come for a visit soon, okay? I am about ready for some more of Esme's cooking."

"Okay. I better get going. I have school tomorrow."

"Okay, Ali. I'll talk to you tomorrow night, baby. I love you."

"Love you too, with all my heart." I said before hanging up and taking a deep breath to keep from crying. I missed Jasper so much.

The next morning I woke up to my phone beeping.

_Want a ride to school? Mrs. West went into labor this morning and I will be taking over her history class for the remainder of the year. She decided that she wants to stay home with her baby after all._

_Really? No ride, I already told Bella I would pick her up. She might not like it if we surprise her._

_Okay. See you at school then._

Oh, Bella is going to love this! I thought as I rushed to get ready. Edward is going to be teaching us fourth period history the rest of the year. I grabbed my books and purse, as I sent an 'I love you' text to Jasper and ran for the garage.

"Alice, breakfast is ready" my mom called as I entered the living room.

"No time, Mom, I have to get to Bella's. It's an emergency!"

"Oh dear, is she okay?" My mom asked running from the kitchen and towards her purse. I giggled and hugged her.

"Not that kind of emergency, Mom. It's a fashion emergency!" I said as I headed towards the door again. I heard my mom answer back, but I couldn't make out her words.

I got to Bella's house in five minutes flat. Stupid tractor had to get in my way when there was oncoming traffic! I ran into Bella's house, completely forgetting to knock, and thirty minutes earlier than normal. Charlie and Bella looked at me surprised so I kissed Charlie on the cheek and wished him a good day. I grabbed Bella's arm and led her upstairs.

"So Mrs. West went into labor this morning. Edward will be taking over our fourth period History class for the remainder of the year." I said as soon as the door shut behind us.

"What? Oh no. Alice, I have nothing to wear."

"That's why I am here." I said as I ducked into her closet and reappeared moments later with a pair of black skinny jeans and a midnight blue off the shoulder fitted top. I had snuck the outfit into her closet after my last trip to Seattle. I fixed her make-up and tossed her hair into a low side pony tail full of ringlets. She looked gorgeous. I laughed when Bella darted from her room and down the stairs. I even had to grab her book bag before heading after her. She was already opening the door and climbing into her seat by the time I reached the front door.

"Where's the fire?" Charlie was half yelling, half laughing behind us. I looked back and shrugged before running to catch up. Bella was so excited; she was bouncing around and kept murmuring that if I slowed down for anything, she would have to kill me. She gave me death stares when we pulled into the parking lot and got stuck behind Mike Newton's snail ride. I just ignored her and found my usual parking spot. It was then I looked over at Bella and noticed she was about to pass out if she didn't breath.

"It's okay Bella. Breathe."

"Alice, I don't have an excuse for why I would go to fourth period before school has begun."

"Bella, Edward's my brother. I went to say hello and you, my best friend, came with me. What better excuse do you need?" I said. She nodded and we got out of the car and made our way to Edward's room.

"So it's true." Bella said as we walked in and saw Edward. He looked up and grinned at us.

"Hi." he said as he set the lesson plans down and waved us to the front of the room. "What do I owe for this visit?" He hugged me and ran a hand down Bella's cheek and stepped back from us.

"I was thinking of inviting Bella on our sibling camping trip."

"Camping trip? Alice, when were you going to let me know?" she said.

"Well we always go camping over Spring break. I would love it if you would come with us, Bella. Please? It would even us girls out."

She looked up at Edward and then back to me. Then jumped up and hugged me, "Yes!"

About that time the other students began filling up the hallways, so I took Bella's arm and half dragged her out of the room. Edward came by at lunch and said hello to all of my friends and me. He was walking out and got cornered by Jessica and Lauren. I jumped when I heard a big bang and felt our table shake and bounce.

"Ouch! Oh. Ouch!" Bella jumped up holding her hand close to her chest. "It hurts." She cried. I sat frozen in my seat not completely sure of what happened.

"Let me see." I heard my brother say. Wow, how did he get over here that fast? Bella's eyes had begun to tear up and I watched as Edward led her from the cafeteria.

"I wonder what that was about." Angela said as the doors closed behind them. I just looked at her and shrugged.

"Bella's been a little strange today." I commented and took a sip of my soda. Angela, Ben, and I spent the rest of lunch talking about our plans for spring break.

I saw Bella again in P.E. and ran over to tell Emmett about her hand. He laughed and just sent me to the stands to keep her company. It paid to have your brother as your coach sometimes. We spent P.E. talking about the camping trip as I texted with Jasper. He had already scheduled for the week off for our trip. When the bell rang, Bella and I grabbed a drink and headed for Edward's room. We sat in the desks just in front of his and talked.

Other students began filling up the empty desks so Alice and I began talking between the two of us. "You're in our seats." I heard a nasally voice comment. We looked up to see Jessica and Lauren glaring down at me.

"We don't have assigned seating in this class. Find a new one." I smiled at them.

"Look just because your brother teaches here now, doesn't give you the right to take someone else's seat." Lauren sneered.

"Girls? Is there a problem?" Edward questioned the four of us.

"They're in our seats." Jessica said pointing down at us.

"Oh? Is there assigned seating?" He asked looking around.

"No." Bella said shaking her head.

"Then I don't see a problem. Jessica, Lauren find a seat so I can begin class. Now!" Edward said as he looked down at his lesson plan. Class went by slow. I tried to keep up, but I really just wanted the bell to ring so I could get home and text with Jasper.

"Mr. Cullen." I heard Lauren's nasally voice say behind me.

"Yes, Lauren?"

"I don't think it's fair that Alice and Isabella can take our seats. Just because you are Alice's brother doesn't mean she should get special attention." Lauren batted her eyes up toward Edward.

"Well, I would have to agree with you, Lauren." I gasped at the idea that my brother would give in to them. "However, there isn't assigned seating in this class so unless they physically removed you from your seat, how did they take it?" I heard him finish.

"Me and Jessica have sat in those seats since the beginning of the semester." Lauren droned on.

"It's Jessica and I." Edward corrected. "My opinion on the matter is still the same. Without assigned seating they can't technically take your seat. If it would make you happy, I can assign seating, however."

Lauren beamed and nodded. "I think that would be great." She looked at me and Bella as if she had just won a war then walked out. She met Jessica at the door and we heard her tell her that "that was just too easy."

Once they were out of earshot, Edward faced to us. "Be here early tomorrow and grab the same seats. I will be assigning the seats that people are sitting in to them tomorrow." We all laughed at his plan and walked out to head to my house.

The next day Bella and I skipped grabbing drinks and food and ran straight to Edward's classroom. We sat in the same seats as the day before and talked as we waited for everyone to show up. Jessica and Lauren walked in, saw us and just sneered smugly before sitting down in a set of empty desks.

The bell finally rang and Edward called everyone's attention to the front of the room.

"Since we have a few issues in this class about seating, I have decided that I will assign seats to everyone." The whole class with the exception of Jessica, Lauren, Bella, and I started to groan. "So from today until school has released for the semester, your assigned seat is the one you find yourself sitting in now." Everyone in class cheered, except for Lauren and Jessica.

"You guys can sit and talk amongst yourselves for a bit while I write down a seating chart to avoid any future issues, but please remain in your seat until told otherwise." even though Everyone Lauren who walked between Bella and me and pressed herself against Edward's desk.

"Mr. Cullen, I thought you were going to assign Jessica and me our desks back" she wined.

"Ah, Lauren, well although I told you I would assign desks, I never promised a desk to any one person." He told her in his annoyed tone. "Now if you will please sit back down, I need to finish this chart so we can get on to today's studies." He never looked at her and kept filling out the paper he was recording the seating arrangement on.

Lauren turned and began walking back to her desk. She stopped beside Bella's desk. "I should kill you, Isabella. You know that desk belongs to me."

Edward stood up behind his desk. "Lauren," he boomed. Edward never raised his voice, even in anger. Threatening Bella must have really pissed him off. "I will not tolerate threats to other students in my classroom. Gather your things and meet me in the office."

I leaned over and whispered to Bella. "It can't get any better than that!"

The Wednesday before Easter, Jasper pulled up just as Esme was setting dinner on the table. She stopped and smiled as we all recognized the rumble of his truck. "I knew I should make Chicken and Dumplings tonight!" She exclaimed.

I ran to the door and opened it. "Just in time! Mom cooked your favorites tonight." He grinned and gave me a peck on the cheek. We turned and walked into the dining room.

"Hope it is okay that I crash here tonight. Edward said we were meeting up here, so I thought I would just come a little early." He said to my mom and dad.

"Of course it's okay, son." My dad said and motioned for everyone to sit down. After dinner, my dad went to his office to finish up some paper work and my mom retired to her drawing room. Jasper and I were left to clean up. We talked and laughed as we brought all the dishes to the kitchen. I was ready for some snuggling time, so we just tossed everything into the dishwasher and turned it on.

We stayed up watching movies until well after my parents had gone to bed and then quietly crept to my room. Jasper kissed and touched nearly every part of my body. I felt like I was on clouds when he drove his fingers into me one last time causing my body to spiral into dozens of tight spasms. He held me tight against him until I caught my breath. I then began to undress him in turn and using my hands and mouth showed him the same love and care he had done with me. I felt him swell against my throat just before he came in my mouth. It left us both breathless and clinging to one another. After a while Jasper began to pull away from me and sit up.

"Don't go yet Jazz." I whispered as I placed kisses on his shoulders and back.

"Your parents may come to check on you. I don't want to be caught doing unmentionable things to their daughter."

"Just a little longer?" I pleaded as I ran my hands around his waist and found is sex already hardening.

Jasper groaned and leaned against me as I began to pump him with my hand. He brought his hand down to still mine and then turned pulling me towards the side of the bed. He toyed with my sex for a bit before rising up and sliding into me. I felt him inside so deep and it was mesmerizing as he began to thrust in and out. He slowly worked us into a faster tempo and when I opened my mouth to call out to him in pleasure, he quieted me with a kiss. Using his tongue against mine in the same tempo as he was pounding into me with, he brought me to the shattering point once again. He thrust a few more times, before falling onto me in completion himself. We laid there breathing heavy and panting whispering our love for one another. Jasper eventually got up and retrieved a moist cloth from the bathroom and then cleaned me up some. He cleaned himself and redressed. He tucked me into bed and kissed me softly. I was barely aware of him leaving the room as I closed my eyes in complete exhaustion. What a way to begin an entire week of getting to see my Jasper.

* * *

><p>Okay so 10 Chapters up and not a single review. Should I continue on with this story or no? Not going to beg for reviews all the time, but a few words to let me know that you're happy or unhappy with the story would be wonderful from time to time. :) Also, I don't have a beta, so if you find any misspellings, please let me know. I try my best, and my spell and grammar check doesn't catch everything, but if something is missed, please let me know so I can get it fixed pronto!<p>

Shay


	12. Chapter 11 When the Truth is Set Free

**I do not own the Twilight Saga, or any of the Twilight Characters!**

**Chapter 11**

**When the Truth is Set Free**

I awoke the next morning to Emmett bouncing around on my bed. "Get up, get up sleepy head!" He was bellowing at the top of us lungs. I groaned and rolled over pulling my pillow over my head. There were a thousand other ways I could find to be happily awoken, but none of those included my big brother being in my bed. Emmett jumped one last time and came down just inches from my hips causing me to fall out of the bed completely. I grabbed for my pillow, but he beat me to it and when I stared up at him ready for murder, he just tossed the pillow in my face and ran from the room laughing.

I stood up and tossed my pillow and fallen blanket back onto my mattress. Stupid, immature Emmett! I thought as I righted my bed and went downstairs for breakfast. Emmett had already filled his plate to the brim and was walking into the kitchen with an empty glass. I grabbed the plate and took it over to my normal seat and began to dig in. Emmett came back in the dining room, sat down and froze glancing at the empty spot in front of him. He looked at me and saw my plate. He was actually staring at me like I had killed his favorite puppy. "What?" I said around a fork full of scrambled eggs. Emmett kept staring at me.

"That was my food."

"What?" I said in mock disbelief.

"But Ali, there isn't any bacon left. I had it all on my plate."

"Rose, you better get in here!" I yelled. "Your husband is hallucinating."

Rose walked into the dining room and sat down next to Emmett. "Are you sick, baby?" she asked.

"No! Ali took my plate. I swear. It was right here and she walked in and just took it when I went to the kitchen."

"Emmett," I said. "I didn't take your plate. I fixed this plate myself. Rose, do something with him. I think he is going nuts."

"Emmett, fix another plate." Rose told him.

"I don't want to. I want that plate." He said pointing to my food.

"Crabby this morning, are we?" I asked.

"I am not crabby!" Emmett half yelled at me.

"That's what she said!" I answered back sending both Rose and myself into a fit of laughter. I shoved Emmett's plate back to him, minus the eggs and toast, got up and headed upstairs to get dressed. When I reached the top of the stairs, Jasper was waiting beside my door. He gave me a quick kiss and stepped inside with me to gather my already packed bags. He kissed me once more before heading down with my bags in tote. I dressed quickly and headed to meet the others. I had just reached the bottom of the stairs when Edward pulled up. I ran out to meet everyone as they guys transferred his stuff over to Jasper's truck. Rose and I were doing our best to tell the guys where to put what, when Bella drove up. Edward walked over to welcome her and grabbed her bags, tossing her sleeping bag to her. They loaded them in Jasper's truck as well, closing the door once everything was packed.

. "Well that leaves seating for two in here and four can ride in Emmett's Jeep, so you guys have to fight over who rides with me." Jasper said looking hopefully in my direction.

"Can the two of us ride with Em and Rose?" Bella asked Edward. He agreed and I tossed her a thankful glance. I would be alone with Jasper for the two hour drive to our camping spot. Everyone loaded up and I snapped on the five point safety harness.

"Settled in, Ali?" Jasper asked. I shook my head and he in turn buckled up his harness and started the ignition. We waited watching as Edward buckled Bella in and then followed Emmett out of the drive. Once we were on the highway, Jasper asked me to open the glove box. I opened it to find four single pink, lavender, red, and white roses tied together. I gasped at their beauty as I pulled them free from their hiding spot. "Do you know the meaning of their colors?" Jasper asked as I looked at him in awe. I slowly shook my head no.

"The red rose because I love and the white because I will always be loyal to you. The pink rose because you make me happy and the lavender because I am enchanted by you. You are the best thing to ever happen to me Ali and I love you more than anything in this world." My eyes welled with tears at his words. Jasper reached over and gently touched my cheek. I turned my head and kissed his palm before taking his hand in mine.

"Jasper I love you too." I whispered. "Thank you." We sat in complete silence as I stared down at the roses and imprinted the reason behind each rose into my mind. Soon enough we started talking and laughing about our past camping trips and my little joke on Emmett that morning.

When we reached the campsite, I rushed out to make sure everything was set up perfectly. I made the guys build the fire pit in the center of our site and then place the tents in an arc around the outer edges so that each tent would face towards the fire and the river. Afterwards the guys went in search of fire wood and we girls got some food ready. We ate and then went down to the river. The boys kept trying to coax us into going swimming in the icy water with them, but we stayed on our blankets. After a while the boys gave up and ran out of the water, grabbed us and tossed us in. We wrestled around for a bit before Emmett said he was getting hungry. Bella, Rose, and I headed back to the campsite to ready some food for us to eat. We had just started preparing stuff for hamburgers, when Emmett ran up and grabbed some beers from the cooler before dashing back to the river.

Rose screamed at them and told them they could wait until after they ate. I told her we should make some mimosas and she and Bella agreed. We sipped on them as we prepared the food. The boys appeared just as we were setting everything out. They grabbed new beers and I refilled our glasses. We sat down to eat, laughing and joking. Afterwards the boys started a fire and since our glasses were empty we refilled them. We sat around the fire drinking and telling scary stories. Bella stood and wobbled around as she tried to make her way to the woods.

"I thinks Bells is drunk." I said and hiccupped on the last word. Oops!

"I don't think Bella is the only one." I heard Emmett laughing from across the fire. I picked up a small acorn off the ground and tossed it towards Emmett only to fall off of the log I was sitting on. Everyone roared with laughter at my expense, but then Jasper stepped over and helped me back to sit on the log. Emmett was acting out my little fall sending Rose and Edward into another fit of laughter. I tried again to toss another acorn at him, only to hit Jasper in the knee before falling again. Jasper caught me and decided to sit next to me.

"Well someone has to hold the little Alley Cat onto the log since the other two of you can't seem to stop laughing long enough to do it." Jasper said to my brothers raised eyebrows.

"It's okay Jasper, just means that Bella has to sit with Edward now." I said, making Edwards eyes flash against the glow of the fire.

Emmett turned back to Rose and whispered into her ear. She reached up and slapped him on the shoulder sending him sideways off their log. This sent all of us into laughter. Bella returned and saw that Jasper had taken her seat and went to sit with Edward. Well, more like fell into Edward's lap. Edward caught her and they began a mini make out marathon before Edward decided to help Bella to bed. The rest of us waited for him to return, but soon heard Bella ask him to stay. After a while Edward didn't return and Emmett and Rose retired to their tent. Jasper asked me to take a walk with him.

He grabbed a blanket and led me down to the river. We sat and he wrapped the blanket around us. We sat there talking and watching the moon as it glinted off the water. We talked for hours, kissing, and just holding one another. As the sun began to rise up over the water Jasper moved me to sit beside him and rose up on his knees, reaching into his pocket. I watched him thinking he was just reaching for a condom before we got too far into our make out session. Instead he pulled out a red velvet box and opened it. My eyes rose to meet his and I noticed he took a deep breath before opening the box and turning it to face me.

"Ali, you have always been a part of me. I fell in love with you as you grew into a wonderfully spirited and beautiful woman and I haven't stopped loving you since. I don't think I could go on through life knowing you weren't by my side. I promise you I will never break your heart and will always be there for you as your friend, your lover, and your husband if you will let me. Mary Alice Cullen, will you make me the happiest man on earth and become my wife?" He said barely above a whisper.

I rose up to face him nose to nose, before I kissed him and whispered yes against his lips. I felt him smile and then he gently laid me on the blanket before making slow and sweet love with me. Afterwards, we stood and walked back to his tent, hand in hand. We had just fallen asleep when we heard shouts coming from Edward and Bella. Jasper and I ran from our tent and stepped outside just as Rose and Emmett did the same.

"It was a mistake, Bella! We were drunk. It never should have happened!" Edward snapped at Bella angrily. Bella came running out of her tent, looked at Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and me before she took off towards the river with her sleeping bag wrapped around her.

"Bella!" I yelled as Rose, Edward, and I ran after her. She tripped on her sleeping bag and refused to get back up. Rose and I wrapped our arms around her.

"Bella?" Edward whispered from behind us.

"Go away, you've done enough." Rose spat at him. Edward stood for a second staring off with Rose before turning and walking back to camp. Rose and I hugged Bella close and shushed and whispered that she would be okay. We tried our best to console her.

We ended up getting her back to camp late into the night and after fighting us, we placed her in Emmett and Rose's tent. I left to get her some clothes from her tent.

"Is she okay, Ali?" Edward asked me.

"No she isn't okay Edward Dick Head Cullen! You have destroyed my best friend. What is wrong with you?" I yelled at him.

"I let Bella and I make a big mistake."

"Mistake? I will tell you what a mistake is, Edward. The mistake is that you are a pig headed, demented, stupid male! You're an idiot! A jerk! You just broke the heart of the only girl who completely, unconditionally and irrevocably in love with you! You are messed up Edward. Now move out of my way so that I can take care of the utter mess you have made my best friend!" I yelled at him unable to contain my anger.

I grabbed Bella some clothes and ran back to Rose's tent. Rose and I laid down next to Bella giving her words of comfort when she cried and staying quiet when she was silent. The next morning Bella asked us for some alone time so Rose and I left giving her the space she needed.

By the third day, Rose had to physically threaten Bella to get her to leave the tent. That night we sat staring into the fire not talking. On the fourth day Bella wandered down to the river alone. After a couple of hours, Edward followed after her. The rest of us sat and watched silently. I didn't realize I had been holding my breath until I saw Edward wrap his arms around Bella. I looked up at Jasper and smiled. That night, I was happily 'forced' to share a tent with Jasper for the rest of the camping trip. I loved sleeping next to Jasper every night. Each night after Jasper and I retired to our tent, separately of course, I would place my ring on my finger and fall asleep staring at it. Each morning I would place it back in its box inside my sleeping bag.

We would talk about our plans for our future. We decided to get married in June. This would give me a month after I graduated to get everything for the wedding ready. Of course I would already have the important stuff planned before then.

On the last night, after everyone had fallen asleep Jasper leaned away from me, and looked down into my face. "Ali, I want you to wear your ring home tomorrow, and I want to announce to your family my intentions."

I felt in my gut that it was the right thing to do. I was scared that Jasper might lose a best friend, but Edward would have to eventually come around if Jasper was going to be my husband. I simply nodded and folded myself into Jasper's arms. We awoke the next morning and began breaking camp, and headed home.

The trip home felt shorter than I wanted it to be, but I kept looking at my ring and knew everything would be okay. At least, I hoped it would be. By the time we made it home, I was very excited to share my news. I waited until everyone had made it into the house and were seated in the living room and had finished telling of all of the happy moments of our camping trip.

"Mom, Daddy." I began as our tales were coming to an end. "I have something to say." I looked nervously at Jasper before returning my attention to my parents. I thrust my left hand towards my mom and everyone gasped. Carlisle looked at my hand, swallowed hard, and then looked to Jasper.

"I would like everyone's blessing to marry Alice." Everyone was sitting in shocked silence and so Jasper continued on, "after she graduates, of course."

My mom smiled and tears began running down her face. My dad stood taking Jasper's hand and then pulling him into a hug. "Welcome to the family, son." He said as he sat back down.

Emmett began laughing until tears poured from his eyes as he rolled around in the floor. Everyone's attention fell on him and his reaction. Rose reached down and slapped him on the back of his head.

"Ouch Rosie!"

"What is wrong with you?" she said at once. Emmett sat up rubbing his head and situated himself back onto the loveseat with Rose. "I'm sorry" he laughed, "but if you could have seen the fear in our baby sister's eyes! I haven't seen her that scared since Edward told her that there was a rabid squirrel in the woods that would come and attack her if she ever told on him for trying out Dad's brandy."

* * *

><p>Another longer Chapter. I hope you all have enjoyed. Thank you to those of you that responded to my question last chaper.<p> 


	13. Chapter 12 Aftermath

**I do not own the Twilight Saga, or any of the Twilight Characters!**

**Chapter 12**

**Aftermath**

Bella had left to go home and ready for school the next day. That left my family, Jasper, and me alone for dinner. Mom and Dad were in the kitchen preparing our meal. Jasper and I sat next to each other on the love seat, talking to Emmett and Rose about our plans for June.

Edward walked back inside from walking Bella to her truck. He walked over to stand in front of Jasper and me.

"Let's talk Jasper."

Jasper stood and followed Edward to his room. I waited to give them enough time to make it upstairs before I stood and followed. I pressed my ear against the door but I couldn't make out there words. I felt a tap on my shoulder and jumped back to find Emmett grinning down at me. He motioned with his finger for me to follow, so I did. He took me to his room and opened his balcony door. From here I found that I could hear Edward and Jasper just fine.

"Edward always has his balcony doors opened." Emmett whispered. We sat down and listened.

"I just don't understand why you wouldn't tell me." I heard Edward say.

"I wanted to, but your sister was afraid you would sabotage the whole thing. She didn't want it to ruin our friendship."

"Why would I do that?"

"Dude, you have chased off, injured, and insulted any guy Alice has even spoken about. Why do you think she didn't want you knowing about us?"

"You're different Jasper. Alice has been in love with you since the first time she saw you. Don't you remember all of the crazy times, she would follow us around. She damn sure didn't do it to annoy the crap out of me. She did it to gain your attention."

"What's that got to do with why you would be okay with me dating your sister and not anyone else." Jasper asked.

I looked up to see Rose creeping out to join us.

"Alice wouldn't have been happy with anyone else. She might have found someone that was agreeable with her and may have settled for them, but she has always had her heart set on you. She never would be truly happy." Edward continued.

At Edward's words, my eyes began to tear up and Rose wrapped her arm around my shoulders. Edward and Jasper talked a few more minutes, joking about all the times I had followed them around, kissed, teased, and flirted with Jasper. They grew silent for a bit and then I heard Edward's voice turn serious once more.

"Don't hurt my baby sister, Jasper."

"I couldn't if I wanted too." Jasper replied.

"Well, in that case, Alice, stop eavesdropping and just come on in." Edward said as he walked out onto the balcony. "Emmett and Rose too? Can't anyone have a private moment in this house?"

"Of course not, Dear." I heard my mother say as she entered through Edward's bedroom door. "What?" she asked as she stepped out on the balcony and looked at our stunned faces and then shrugged. Jasper walked over and pulled me up to stand beside him, engulfing me in his arms. I grabbed his hand and led him to my room as everyone else fell into conversation.

"I think not, you two." I heard Emmett say from behind us. Rose reached up and slapped the back of his head. "Ouch, Rose! I only meant they couldn't sneak off now. Mom said dinner was ready and if they play doctor and my food gets any colder, I will never forgive them."

This brought everyone to laughter and we made our way downstairs to the dining room. My dad was already seated and waiting for us. "Are you all done being little snoops?" He asked, smirking. "Good let's eat."

Jasper, Emmett and Rose left after dinner to go to their homes after dinner. The rest of us cleaned up and sat down to watch a movie together. Around nine I went to my room and fell asleep looking at my beautiful ring. The last thing I remembered was getting a text from Jasper saying he loved me.

Monday morning Bella and I walked into Edward's classroom to find him and Emmett talking. Rose had woken up in the middle of the night very sick. We convinced Emmett to go home and stay with her. He left to make the arrangements to take the day off. Bella and I talked with Edward until the bell rang for first period classes.

During break and before Edward's class, I convince Bella to get a detention so she could have some alone time with Edward.

"Mr. Cullen, Isabella is passing notes." Lauren's nasally voice called out. He looked up to see Bella quickly stuff the paper under her folder. I turned back to glare at Lauren.

"Bella." He called and I turned to face him. "Detention tomorrow, I will see you here for first break."

Bella told him okay and looked back, giving Lauren a sour face. Then she glanced at me and gave me a crooked half smile. After school ended, Bella and I rushed to my car and home. Edward wasn't far behind us and once I parked, I told Bella I was going to go inside and call Jasper.

He was busy with a patient, so I decided to start looking for wedding dresses. June would be here all too soon, even though it felt like an eternity away.

The next day two wonderful things happened. When we arrived home, Emmett and Rose announced they were expecting and Edward decided to move to Forks. He was going to be taking on the history class fulltime and asked Bella to join him at his apartment over the weekend. Jasper had called and said he was coming for a visit too.

Sunday evening I drove Bella home and told her that I had put in for next Friday as our senior skip day since prom was that night. Just two weeks of school left! In five weeks, I would be Mrs. Jasper Whitlock!

Thursday night I drove Bella to my house for the night. We woke up Friday morning and I dressed Bella and me in matching lounge sweats. We went for facials and massages. We looked gorgeous by the time we made it back to my place to let Rose do our hair and manicures and pedicures. I fixed our make-up and we put on our dresses. Bella was stunning.

I had rented a horse drawn carriage for us to ride in to prom. Jasper helped me up and sat beside me. Edward kissed Bella and then lifted her in beside us. He couldn't ride along with us, without raising a few questions, so our only other couple was Angela and Ben. We would pick them up on our way through town to the high school.

I danced all but two dances with Jasper. I danced with Emmett and Edward each, once. The night was wonderful and when it ended, we went back to my house and Jasper and I spent the rest of the evening making love to one another until the sun began to rise. We slept until nearly noon and awoke to Bella and Edward laughing as they walked by our door. Jasper and I dressed and joined them downstairs.

Graduation fell just two weeks later on May twenty-seventh. I arrived at Bella's to pick her up for school. Bella was downstairs and Charlie was hovering over her.

"Is everything okay?" I asked seeing Bella's pale face and Charlie's worried one.

"Bella's a bundle of nerves this morning." Charlie answered. Bella jumped up and headed back upstairs.

"Leave it to you to get sick on graduation day." I yelled as she rushed upstairs once again. "We are going-"

"Wow, she must really be upset." I commented to Charlie.

"Guess so. She was fine last night and then woke up this morning all sick. She said her nerves were going all over the place. Don't you kids usually get excited about graduating?"

"Yeah Charlie most of us do." I said laughing. "But this is Bella. She isn't like the rest of us."

Charlie nodded and began looking up the stairs worried.

"Listen, why don't I take Bella by my dad's office on the way to school? I am sure he can give her something to calm her nerves down."

"I'd appreciate that Alice, I need to get to work and I am not much for doctor offices." Charlie told me as Bella made her way downstairs one more time.

"What's going on?" Bella asked.

"I'm going to take you to see my dad. Maybe he can give you something to settle your nerves down." I told her. Bella started to argue but once again made a dash for the bathroom.

My dad was waiting for us in the lobby when we arrived and walked us back to an examining room. He checked Bella out and didn't see anything and decided to run some blood tests to be on the safe side. He came back a while later and asked me to leave, but Bella grabbed my arm and said I could stay.

"Bella," he said looking at her. "It appears that you have something in common with Rosalie." We both looked at him wondering what he could be talking about. "Bella, dear, you're pregnant." I jumped up and let out a big excited scream. Bella sat frozen.

"How?" She asked.

"Bella don't be obtuse. Did you learn nothing about life lessons in Health?" I exclaimed.

"I know how it works, Alice, but how?"

"Bella, you have been sleeping with my brother for over a month now!"

"No. I mean we have slept together, but we haven't done that. Just the one time at the - oh no!" she groaned.

After my dad talked to Bella for a bit and gave her some vitamins and something to take to help with her morning sickness, we left in time to make it to our second period class. I think Bella and I both were happy that it would be an early day. Bella made me promise not to say anything to Edward, because she wanted to be the first to tell him.

After class we drove straight to my house and Edward pulled in right behind us.

"Where you guys today? I was getting worried."

"Bella's nerves were acting up, so we played hooky." I said and we all headed inside. Bella led Edward upstairs to his room and I went to mine to call Jasper. He had taken the day off so he could come early for my graduation. I opened my door to find him sitting on my bed.

"Hey" I said as I rushed into his arms. "I got some good news."

"Hmm. You're graduating today?"

"Well that, but Bella's pregnant!"

"What?" Jasper said to me dumbfounded. "I always figured Edward to be responsible."

"Either way, I am not only going to be and Aunt once, but twice! Oh Jasper just think, we will have babies to chase after, and dress up, and take shopping, and-" I said.

"Whoa there darlin', don't get all baby frenzied over this. I mean I want some babies too, but I want us to get married first."

"Jasper, why on earth would you say a thing like that? I don't want any babies until after we get married too. I would like to try soon after though. That way all of our babies will be around the same age as they grow up."

"Well, let's just let it happen when it happens, babe. After we get married, of course." Jasper clarified. We kissed and talked about the plans for our wedding and I all too soon had to kick Jasper out and go drag Bella away from Edward so we could get ready for graduation.

The services went by as expected and then my family and Bella's joined up for a nice dinner out. Not only had Charlie came to see her graduate, but her mom and Phil too. During dinner, Bella stood and excused herself. Renee did the same and followed her daughter. They were gone for a while before they returned.

"Someone fall in?" Emmett laughed. Rose popped him on the arm and everyone laughed. Bella looked in Edward's direction and he nodded towards her, understanding whatever silent message she had sent him. After eating everyone was getting tired. Renee and Phil left for their hotel, Charlie went home, and Bella was going to be staying with me, well Edward really. As she sat down into my car, she pulled out a ring and slipped it onto her finger.

"Wow! Bella! Why didn't you tell me?" I yelled.

"There wasn't time and I kind of wanted to keep it to myself for just a little while. It's not exactly like you told me the day that Jasper proposed."

"When did Edward?"

"Earlier today, when we came home from school."

"Jasper, get over here. Hurry! Come look." I said as I pulled Bella's hand up for my family to see. We all hugged and congratulated them.

"I think Bella will ride back with me." Edward stated.

"It's a good thing my family already left. The only one that knew about any of this was Renee." Bella said as Edward pulled her towards his car. Jasper and I left the parking lot ahead of everyone.

"Oh Jasper, we could have a double wedding!"

"Maybe you should talk to Bella before you start planning anything babe." He said. He was technically right, so I sat in my seat thinking about how I could bring it up to Bella. When we got home, I walked to the porch and stopped to wait for Bella and Edward to arrive.

It didn't take long for them to pull into the drive and I took off running for their car, not wanting to keep my idea to myself any longer. "Bella!" I yelled running to the car. "I had the most wonderful idea. We could do a double wedding!"

"I don't want to talk wedding right now, Alice. I'm tired and I just want to go upstairs and have some quiet time with Edward."

"I doubt there will be much that is going to be quiet." Emmett laughed from the doorway. We all just ignored him and went in the house.


	14. I feel so stupid! AN

So sorry to have to do this, but well, I had technical issues happen. I sat my laptop down to go check on dinner cooking and when I came back and picked it back up, it snagged on my purse and the battery was released. I lost over half of chapter 13 and will have to start over and retype the lost data completely over. I won't be able to give you a Thursday update, I am so sorry but it will be tomorrow before I post anything.


	15. Chapter 13 No Bella No!

**I do not own the Twilight Saga, or any of the Twilight Characters!**

**Chapter 13**

**No Bella, No!**

"No Bella, No! You cannot do this to me! I wanted-"I screamed at her.

"I don't care what you want Alice. This is between Edward and me!" Bella yelled back.

"Girls, please stop screaming!" Esme tried calming us down.

"Esme, tell your daughter that what Edward and I choose, is our business. She has no choice in the matter." Bella said looking at my mom.

"Mom, she can't do this. She will regret it. I know she will."

"Mary Alice!" Mom warned. "I said enough was enough."

"Please Bella?" I whined.

"No Alice." Bella stated flatly.

"Please just reconsider."

"Alice, if Edward and I want to get married in the pastor's study tomorrow and not go with a big wedding it is our decision, and guess what? That is what we want to do!"

"But-"

"Look Alice, do you want to share your special day with Jasper with Edward and me for the rest of your life? You know dinner out or trips abroad with Edward and me every year?"

"Well yeah, we are best friends and we share everything. Why not this? It's just a few more weeks away."

"Fine Alice, if you want to share everything, then fine. Edward and I will meet you and Jasper in your bedroom tonight!"

"Why would you do that?"

"Since you're so intent on sharing _everything_ then we will share _everything_, including our spouses!" Bella huffed.

"Oh. Oh! No. Bella, no! That is just disgusting! Edward is my brother! Eww. I don't want Jasper sleeping with anyone else. Why would you even suggest that?"

"I want my anniversary to be mine, Alice. Mine, and mine alone. Can't you understand that? I just want a day that belongs to only Edward and me."

"Why didn't you just explain it like that instead of…of…Oh God, I will never get that out of my head. You know what Bella, do it your way; just don't ever put that image in my head again." I said after a two hour fight over my choice of our weddings.

"Thank you, Alice." Bella sighed.

"Just make sure you're back from your honeymoon before my wedding."

"You know we will be." she assured me.

The next day Bella and Edward were married and left for their honeymoon near Rio. They returned three weeks later, not giving much time to make sure her dress would still fit and to go over all the wedding plans with her again. Thankfully she wasn't beginning to show and the dress still fit in the waist. We adjusted the bust out a little and it was perfect.

"You have your speech ready for tomorrow?" I asked Bella as we walked downstairs for dinner.

"Yes." Bella answered.

"And Edward?"

"Yes, Alice they are both ready. I promise."

"Can I hear it?"

"No. Not until tomorrow."

"Please, Bella?"

"Okay fine!" She screeched. Then she continued, "I wish to thank Alice, my erratic and crazy brained, best friend, for driving me batty with her nosey questions. Please if you see her; tell her that her best friend and maid of honor would never disappoint her. Let her know if she asks…."

"Okay, okay. I get it. I won't ask again." I said cutting her off as we joined everyone at the table. It was just my mom, Bella, Rose, and me tonight. The boys were staying in the guest house until after the wedding. I couldn't wait for tomorrow.

That night I barely slept. I was too excited and scared at the same time. I know for certain I wanted to marry Jasper and become Mrs. Whitlock, but I was terrified something would go wrong and my wedding would be ruined.

The next morning I awoke feeling renewed though. I had so much energy and excitement. All of us girls got ready and it was a busy morning getting our hair, make-up, nails, and clothes perfectly arranged. Bella wore a gorgeous sapphire blue dress. It looked so wonderful against her skin tone. Rose's dress was a few shades lighter and more flowing. The color made Rose's cornflower blue eyes stand out.

The wedding was held indoors and everything from the wedding march to the vows went perfectly. When we gathered outside in the garden for the reception, Jasper held me close whispering his love in my ear as we had our first dance as husband and wife. My father danced with me next before returning me to Jasper. After two dances, my brothers came to steal me away for a dance of their own. Jasper danced with Bella and Rose in turn. When I was finally returned to his side, he asked if I was ready to head off to our honeymoon. I giggled and told him we couldn't go until we had cut the cake and heard Bella and Edward's speeches.

Jasper sighed and pulled me close for a few more dances, before asking again if I was sure I didn't want to just leave. I giggled again and explained once again why we couldn't leave. After an hour of this game, Jasper led me to stand by the cake and asked me to wait. He then headed to the middle of all of the tables set out. I watched as he picked up a champagne flute and then climbed to stand in the middle of the table.

He tapped the glass until everyone noticed. "If everyone would turn their attention to my lovely bride and our majestic cake, I would appreciate the help. You see she has told me I can't steal her away to Paris until we hear a few speeches and then stick a knife into that monstrous amount of frosting." Jasper jumped from the table and joined me at my side once again. Our guests followed suit in laughter as they were served more champagne. Bella and Edward made their way to the front of the crowd and stood a few feet away from us. Bella raised her glass and looking at Jasper and me began her speech.

"Earlier this year, I met a wonderful and vivacious person. She became my best friend, then sister. She has forced me into day long shopping trips and has terrorized my closet. That person was no other than the beautiful bride standing in front of you tonight. I was blessed to have her come into my life, as I am sure her groom has been also. Jasper, you better take good care of my girl." She said with a wink. "Alice you have found a wonderful and worthy soul to share your life with. Don't ever forget that you were made for each other. I wish you both happiness and fulfillment as you begin a new journey in life." Bella lowered her glass of water and sipped as she turned and offered Edward a smile.

Edward faced the crowd before finally turning to face Jasper and myself. He raised his glass and gave us both a lopsided smile. My mind went a thousand places. What was he up to? I kept my smile pasted in place as I gave my brother the evil eye.

"First, I would like to thank everyone for joining us in celebrating Alice and Jasper's marriage. Eighteen years ago, Mary Alice came into our lives as a little pink squalling baby. She soon became the boss of the family. You see she had each of my parents, Emmett, and I wrapped around her little fingers since day one. That same year, I met my best friend and brother. He became a part of this family over the years and from the time Alice learned she could crawl, she followed after Jasper. Alice fell in love with Jasper and her love for him has never wavered. I am not sure when he woke up and realized what a wonderful woman my sister had become or what she held in her heart for him, but I am delighted that it was her he chose. Alice your heart is wonderfully opened and caring. You have an enthusiasm for life that is annoying yet infectious and endearing. I love you. We all love you. Jasper you are one of the most understanding and faithful person I know. You truly enjoy life but have never taken it for granted. You love as much and as faithfully as my sister. I couldn't be more pleased that she chose you to share her life with. With that said, I hope you both are blessed with a lifetime of love. May you both be granted every hope and dream you have planned more, and maybe even some of life's treasures that aren't always planned." He said as his left hand came to rest on Bella's stomach. That brought a good many 'awes' from the crowd. He sipped his own glass of champagne and everyone cheered and joined in.

Once everyone quieted Jasper cleared his throat and slowly attention was once again on us. "Time to cut this thing!" He called out to everyone's amusement. Jasper and I cut the cake served each other and took the mandatory pictures. It was another hour before we finally made it to our car and headed to the airport. I was tired, but not sleepy. I rested my head on Jasper's shoulder as we talked about the more funny moments of our reception.

"I can't believe Emmett table danced!" I claimed.

"Hey he earned over $1000 dollars on that, and he gave it all to us." Jasper chuckled.

"True, but still, did he have to take his shirt off?"

Jasper just fell into loud laughter. We continued laughing and talking throughout the airport and onto the plane. I fell asleep somewhere over the Atlantic Ocean. Jasper awoke me as entered the sky above France. I watched out of my window until I could see the land appear below. Paris was even gorgeous from the sky.

Jasper took me straight to our hotel and made love to me. He took his time drawing the process out slowly. It felt wonderful to finally be able to have my body completely loved and lavished. We slept for a while before I awoke hungry. Jasper ordered room service and then made love to me once again as we waited for the food to arrive. This time wasn't as slow and gentle as our first experience as man and wife, but it was just as spectacular. After breakfast we made love again in the shower, before heading off to see what Paris had to offer. We returned to our room tired, but happy. After enjoying each other for the third time that day we fell asleep only to awaken a few hours later ready for round four. If this is what two weeks in Paris was going to be like, I wasn't sure if I ever wanted to go home.

Home, I thought on my last night in Paris. Jasper and I would be staying in his Seattle apartment since I would be going to college there. Once I completed my schooling, Jasper and I planned to move to Forks. He wouldn't have the amount of patients he has in Seattle but he would be able to accept people from Forks, La Push, and other surrounding areas. I was going to get my business and art degree and open my own shop in Forks to sale custom clothing and housing items. I tried to convince Jasper that I wanted to take a year off and try to start a family as soon as we arrived home. He argued that it would be too hard to handle an infant and school at the same time. It would be best to wait until we were settled into our home in Forks. That way we wouldn't have to worry about the stress of moving on a young child or me becoming to worn and stressed with having a baby and a heavy school schedule. In the end I knew he was right. I would wait two more years. Maybe Bella and Rose would be ready and willing for baby number two by then. Then our baby would still have cousins that were close in age to grow up with.

* * *

><p>I am not sure if it is the frustration over the last two weeks of completely loosing my original wordings in this chapter, or if I am suffering from the blues that life can bring, but I am considering only one more chapter for this story or to just continue on to the Epilogue and end the story as is. I am so very sorry you had to wait so long for this chapter, and it took all of my willpower this week to type it up. I was in a state of inspiration when I first wrote it, but after loosing it, I was just sick and upset with myself. This feels like one of the worst chapters I have ever written. I am not to very happy with it. I just don't feel the same enthusiasm I have felt in the other chapters. I hope it is well enough that it is somewhat enjoyable for you. Let me know if you're ready for the story to come to an end or if you want a few more chapters, toss me a few inspiring ideas to lift my spirits and faith in this story again. Please, I beg you. Anyhow, good or bad, let me know if the chapter is okay or if I should shuck it and start over. Shay<p> 


	16. Chapter 14 The Mishaps of Life

**I do not own the Twilight Saga, or any of the Twilight Characters!**

**Chapter 14**

**The Mishaps of Life**

We arrived home from Paris to a wonderful welcome home lunch from my parents. They had used an extra key to let themselves into our apartment, bringing the gifts from our wedding with them. Mom had stacked them nicely on a table beside the door. I could tell that someone had done some light dusting and cleaning around the living room and dining room. It was kind of nice to come home to a clean house. The flight was long and Jasper and I both were tired and jet lagged. After eating, my parents excused themselves to go reacquaint themselves with Seattle before heading home. Jasper and I fell into his bed, cuddled up and fell asleep.

The first weekend home was wonderful, and when Monday rolled around, Jasper and I settled into our schedules. I wouldn't start my college classes until the fall, so I mostly stayed home and kept the apartment in order. Some days I would join Jasper for lunch, some days he would come home for a longer lunch break. The later were my favorite. It never failed that I would be pushing him out the door mere minutes before he had his next appointment. I was getting better with cooking, especially since Bella had created a nice book of recipes for me. She made the meals sound so easy and they were delicious. Mom and Rose had also passed along some of their recipes to be added to the book.

Once a week Jasper would take me out for dinner and either dancing or a movie. That is where I found myself in a dilemma. I had already worn all of my nicer dresses, and was in need of a few new ones. I checked the banks and credit card balance, and realized that without my parents allowance; I didn't quite have enough to spend as I normally would. Instead I pulled a few dresses from the closet and studied them carefully. I knew the black one would look completely new and awesome if I cut it to come above the knees, added some embellishments, and cut the back out. With my new design in mind, I hit the fabric shop. I bought several items to change and update my existing dresses, and made it home for the price that I would normally spend on just one dress.

I set up my sewing machine in the spare bedroom and set to work. I had finished my art piece and was trying it on when Jasper arrived home from work. "Ali." He growled as his eyes darkened with lust. "That dress is gorgeous on you. Maybe we can just have a night in and I can enjoy what my lovely wife has to offer for me to nibble on."

I swatted his arm. "I don't think so dear husband. I spent too much time trying to make the perfect dress for our date night." Jasper pouted but after some heavy kisses and promises of letting him nibble on me for desert, he too readied himself to go out.

As we rode in the car towards the restaurant, Jasper asked me about my day.

"Bella called. She said her and Edward are expecting twins. Twins, Jasper! I can't wait to be an aunt." I told him excitedly.

"You will make a wonderful aunt, Alice." He smiled, as he ran his hand along my thigh. I shivered as my body began to respond to his touch and I felt the heat pool between my legs. At this rate, we would never get home fast enough.

"I talked to Edward today too." He said. "He mentioned they will be able to find out what they are having in about another month."

"Oh maybe they will have at least one girl. Rose thinks she is going to have a girl. She said she read somewhere that girls make your morning sickness and heartburn worse. She said her cravings are pointing towards a girl too. Emmett is over the moon at the thought of having a little Rose running around. I figured he would have preferred a boy though."

"I am sure they all will be happy no matter what they get, as long as it is healthy."

"I hope that when we finally get to start a family we get tons of little Jaspers!" I said somewhat bouncing in my seat.

"Ali," Jasper began with a shaky voice. "How many of these err little Jaspers do you want?"

"Oh I don't know, at least three."

"How about we have one little Jasper and hopefully one little Ali?"

"No, I feel that three little Jaspers and a little Ali would be perfect."

"Four! You want four kids Alice?"

"Well I guess if you're not agreeable I could deal with two Jaspers and an Ali."

"I was thinking more along the lines of one of each."

"What about two of each?"

"That's still four kids, Alice. I am not sure I want four kids."

I felt tears well up into my eyes. Were we seriously fighting over kids, that we had agreed wouldn't even be a part of our family for at least another two years.

"Oh, Ali, I didn't mean to upset you." Jasper said laying a hand on my cheek. "We will figure it out when the time is right. Maybe just let life deal us what it wants. Okay?"

"Okay." I said and smiled weakly at him. Jasper parked the car and came around to open my door. He pulled me into a deep and lusty kiss, making me forget about our argument. When Jasper pulled his mouth away from mine, I had to lean against him for support. Jasper steadied me, and then we walked hand in hand into the restaurant.

Dinner went well and Jasper made sure to keep me happy for the rest of the evening. He had me shaking and begging for release when he felt it was time for him to nibble on his desert. He knew exactly what I needed and he made sure to make each time we made love something special and loving. I loved this man more than life itself. I loved him even more than shopping for sure!

Saturday morning I woke and went to the bathroom. I stared at my flushed and well-loved appearance in the mirror. I smiled sheepishly as I recalled the events that occurred in my bed last night. I grabbed my toothbrush and went about my morning routine. I brushed my teeth and reached for my birth control pills. I noticed that I was on Thursday, but today was Saturday. Oh no! Jasper is going to be so disappointed if I turned up pregnant. I wasn't sure what to do. Should I take my morning pill or skip it in case I was already pregnant. My dad would know. I walked out to grab my phone and noticed Jasper still sleeping. Taking my phone I went into the living room dialing my dad.

"Daddy?" I cried as he answered.

"Alice, are you okay?" I heard some rustling and realized I must have awoken him. Then I heard my mom whispering in the background.

"I'm okay, dad." I reassured him. "I just have a question. I noticed this morning that somehow I missed taking two of my birth control pills. I was wondering if I should continue taking them or wait and start over."

"Did you miss two straight days and where in the cycle?"

"I don't know what days I missed so I can't tell you anything really."

"Well, I usually just advise that you continue with your pills, but use a backup method of birth control. I don't think you will have anything to worry about."

"Are you sure? What if I am pregnant? Wouldn't the pills hurt the baby?"

"If you truly feel that is an issue, then I advise you to stop the pills, use another means of birth control, and begin the pills again when you know for sure there is no baby."

"Okay daddy. Thank you." I said before hanging up. Taking my phone I went back into the bathroom. I sat on the toilet staring at the packet of pills and wondering which route I should go. Maybe I should just wait for Jasper to wake up. Deciding that I could take a few minutes to decide, I set the pills back in the cabinet and went to the kitchen for some tea. I pulled down a box of uncaffeinated green tea and started a pot of water. I also started the coffee pot for Jasper.

I sat on the couch sipping my tea when it had finished waiting for Jasper. About halfway through my cup I gave up and decided to wake him myself. I slipped into the bedroom and sat down on the edge of the bed. I placed my hand on his shoulder and gently called his name. "Jazz."

He only rolled over. "Jazzy." I called a bit louder. He looped his arm around me and pulled me down next to him. His eyes were still sleepy and barely opened, as he took my mouth in his. He gently rolled me beneath him and began to kiss my more deeply.

"Jasper, no baby. I need to talk…"

Jasper's eyes met mine with question. "Whatever it is, Ali, we can talk afterwards. I promise, but I want you right now."

"No Jasper. This can't wait."

"Is something wrong Ali? Has something happened?" Jasper asked as he sat up and hugged me to him.

"It's not terrible I guess, but I noticed that I..." I ducked my face into his chest and took a couple of deep breaths.

"Ali?" Jasper questioned.

"I forgot some of my birth control pills." I said barely above a whisper. Jasper just sat still. His hands loosened around me but when I began to sit up he tightened his hold around me once more.

"Do you think you could be pregnant?"

"I don't know. I called my dad. It was embarrassing, but he told me the options we could take." I continued on telling Jasper our options and he nodded as I spoke.

"What do you want to do baby?" He asked when I finished.

"Well if there is a little life growing in there, the pills could have really bad effects on him. I think we should go with option two."

"If you aren't pregnant though, condoms aren't as dependable as the pills."

"I know." I sighed. I felt like I was back to square one.

"Okay. Stop the pills, and we wait. If you have your uh womanly time in a few weeks, then we will know and you can start the pills again. Right?"

"Yes." I said as Jasper began to lay kisses on my cheeks and mouth.

"It'll be okay. I feel that everything is just fine." Jasper said. I hugged him and stood to go fix breakfast. Now, I had three weeks of waiting. Three weeks of waiting to know if I would be a disappointment to my husband and if so, if he would be able to forgive me.


	17. Chapter 15 Letting Nature Be Nature

**I do not own the Twilight Saga, or any of the Twilight Characters!**

**Chapter 15**

**Letting Nature Be Nature**

Jasper and I waited watching the little stick to see if I was indeed pregnant. I hadn't gotten my period yet, but I knew taking the test a couple days early probably wouldn't matter. If I wasn't pregnant, then I could start my pills back the first day my cycle began. If I was, well there would be no need. I worried how Jasper would react if the test came back positive. He had already expressed weeks before that he wasn't ready to start a family yet.

Jasper shifted next to me and broke my train of thought. "I'm not seeing anything." He said glancing from the clock back to the test.

"It's only been a minute." I whispered and turned my attention to the clock. Three minutes was going to drag by at this rate. Jasper and I stared at the clock watching the second hand tick around counting down every last second. When it was just seconds away from counting off three minutes we both stared down at the stick.

One line.

Just one line.

One line. That meant not pregnant. I looked over to Jasper to notice he stared expressionless at the test.

"I'm not pregnant Jazz." I said quietly. He just wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close.

"I know." He said. His voice was a little strained. I looked up in his face and saw he was battling with something. His eyes looked lost and far away.

"What's wrong, Jazz? Aren't you happy?" I asked.

"No. Yes. I don't know, Ali."

"What's wrong?" I asked again.

"I have had three weeks to think about this, and well, I may never be ready for kids. I won't know until I am faced with it, and well I had to face that the last few weeks. Maybe a baby wouldn't be that bad. I have watched Emmett with Rose and he is so happy. I stopped by the other day though, and he was sitting out by the pool and was far away. I talked with him. He was scared out of his mind of what kind of father he would be. I sat there and listened and realized his thoughts were the same as mine. It didn't matter, that Rose and he had planned for this baby. He still had the same fears as I had. That I still have." Jasper drew a breath and pulled me closer. I raised my hand and laid it against his chest.

"Ali, I was prepared for that stick to have two lines. In my mind, I saw myself playing baseball with a little tot in the backyard in a few years. I am a psychologist; I know in my head, that no matter how much a person prepares, they never know that they can overcome their fears until they are presented with the situation. I think I am there now. I'm not scared anymore, at least not like I was."

"What are you saying, Jazz? Do you want a baby now?"

"I don't know Ali. I guess I am trying to say, let's just let nature have its way."

"Okay." I said and leaned up kissing his lips. I leaned over and picked up the test and placed it in the trash can. My mind was in a thousand places. Did Jasper really want a baby? How could he change his mind so fast? Was I really ready to have a baby? I hadn't even started college yet. I wanted my children to grow up living in Forks, near family. Was I strong enough to handle school, a baby, and a new marriage? Was Jasper really ready to deal with all of that too?

Bella seemed to be able too. But then, she would have her babies in February. She was taking this year off college and start the fall after the babies were born. The babies would be five months old then and Rose and my mom were going to keep them while she was at classes. Would I be selfish if I did the same? Would I be smart if I held off for a year and delayed college so I could start a family? Okay maybe I wouldn't be dumb, but it would be easier if I just completed my schooling first. By then I would be working.

"Ali?" Jasper asked, causing me to jump. "What are you thinking? You've been awful quiet for a long time."

"I was just thinking if we were ready for a baby. Are we really sure we want to just let it happen?"

"It was a suggestion, Ali. If you're really not ready, then we can wait. I just know that I will be ready whenever you are now." I nodded at his reply.

"I think I need time to think about it."

"Understood." Jasper said before taking me into his arms and kissing me. In the end I decided to let nature take its own course. Jasper and I both were happy with our decision.

August came and went and there were no signs that I had become pregnant. I wasn't saddened by the outcome, but I did find myself wondering a few days before my cycle began. Was this how Rose felt when she and Emmett decided to start a family? It had only been a month since we had found out I wasn't pregnant, and I knew that sometimes it took a little time. I decided then that I wouldn't worry about it. I would just go on with life.

In September I started my classes and my period. No baby this time either. I started to think about going back on birth control until I finished my semester of classes. At least I wouldn't have the little thoughts creeping into my mind. I wouldn't have to wonder if this would be the month. I could just go about life for the next nine months knowing that I wasn't going to have a baby. Then again, what if Jasper and I dedicated ourselves to not having children until after I completed my first year of college and we found ourselves into the same predicament as we had in July. It had stressed us both out. I think it was time to talk to one of my girls. I needed them. Bella and Rose could always talk sense back into me.

I called them each up and set up a girls night for the following Saturday. I drudged through my first week of classes. I liked all of my professors well enough and after talking with an advisor, I found that I could pack all of the classes I needed into a year, providing that I was okay with taking a couple of them during the summer. I wouldn't need another year of college unless I just wanted it. Not for what I had planned in life anyhow. I went ahead and enrolled in a few classes that still had openings and the few that had been filled I enrolled for the summer course. Jasper was okay with it, as long as I didn't take on too much at once.

Friday evening I came home to find Bella and Rose waiting for me. They both had begun showing, but now Rose's tummy looked like a volleyball and Bella's had bloomed out to about basketball size. Rose was going to have a little boy and was due the end of January. Bella was having twins and wouldn't tell anyone what the sexes of the babies were. She was due the end of February, but since twins often came early, half of everyone was betting that she would have them on Valentine's Day. The other half were betting that her and Rose would give birth on the same day.

Jasper spent that evening visiting with us all, but headed out to the park to play baseball with a local men's league he was on. Us girls stayed in and talked while we had a mini home spa day. I told them about the pregnancy scare and the decisions Jasper and I had come too. They both listened and when I was done, gave me their own ideas.

"I didn't think I could have kids." Rose started first. "I mean, Emmett and I never used anything once we got married and after two years, we just gave up on it. I went to the doctors, and they said that there was some scarring, but that I was still likely to become pregnant. It would just take time. Then another year went by and still no baby, I was beginning to feel deflated. I wanted a baby so much. Emmett and I even discussed adoption and maybe even trying a surrogate. I wanted to have my own baby though. We decided to wait another year or two before we tried anything else. Then, your mom gave me the best advice Ali. She said to relax. Don't try for a baby, but let that baby come to me in its own time. When the Lord was ready for me to be a mother, then I would become a mother. So I did. I relaxed and didn't watch for when I was ovulating, I didn't take temperatures, or tests. I just let things be. Then bam! Out of nowhere this little guy came along. Emmett and I tried for years, but then when we stopped trying and just let things be, they came to us."

"I didn't know you talked to my mom about that." I said looking at Rose in awe.

"I wish I could have waited." Bella said. "Don't get me wrong, I love my little nudgers to death, but if I would have been smart, I would have waited another few years. I agree with Rose though, sometimes you just have to set back and let life take its own course. Don't let it stress you out Ali. That is bad for you too. If you feel that is too much right now, I don't Jasper would be upset if you wanted to wait another year or two. You need to talk to him though. Like you're talking to us now."

"I know, but he was so honest, and he sounded so ready, I don't want to disappoint him."

"You won't Ali. That is why you talk to him. You explain why you feel like you do and let him express how he feels about things. You both might be in the same place, just too nervous to talk to the other about it. It's okay to change your mind. Emmett and I do it all the time." Rose reasoned.

We spent hours talking and catching up. I didn't realize how long we had talked until things grew quiet and I looked up to see both Rose and Bella asleep in their seats. I gently woke them both so Rose could go to the guest room and Bella would be able to stretch out on the couch. There went the idea to catch the midafternoon movie today. Both of them were too tired. I let them take their naps though. It was better that they were well rested for their drive back home this evening. Jasper came in with a late lunch for everyone. Amazingly, both Bella and Rose awoke to the smell of food, but could sleep through an avalanche.

I was sad to see them go, but I felt much better about the baby decisions that had to be made. I had gotten the motivation to talk to Jasper. I never thought there would be anything I couldn't talk to him about, but the first time, I felt I would truly disappoint him; I had let my fear get in front of my trust in him. Something I promised myself to never do again.

That evening, I told Jasper about my thoughts and all my concerns. I told him I really wanted to have a baby, but I was too worried about the 'what ifs' and about being ready also. I explained that I had fallen into a loop of thoughts and that the girls had helped me break them. We both talked and decided to still let life have its own way, but I decided that like Rose, I would stop worrying and just enjoy what I had now. I would deal with what the future brought when it got here.

To our surprise the future didn't wait long for us. I woke up in October and after stumbling to the bathroom, knew that if it wasn't the flu, I was going to have my own little Jasper come spring.


	18. Epilogue

**I do not own the Twilight Saga, or any of the Twilight Characters!**

**Epilogue**

"Oh. Owe! That's it, I give Jasper. You want two of these? Well guess what? We are only having one!" I ground out between my teeth as another contraction began to pass. "Who is crazy enough to do this more than once? Well, let me tell you, not this girl! No way, will I ever…Owe! Jazz?" I gritted as another contraction started.

Jasper held my hand and rubbed my back as my mother chuckled lightly from the couch. I stared at her and once she saw me looking at her, she masked her humor and stood to wipe the tear that threatened to fall down my cheek. "It is okay, Mary Alice. It will pass, I promise." She whispered close to my ear. "Just close your eyes and listen to my voice. Now take a deep breath, that's it breathe in. Now out, no baby slower. That's my girl, nice and slow." She kept her voice quiet and gentle as she ran her hand through my hair, gently massaging my scalp. Once the contraction faded, I felt relaxed. "Not long now." My mom said looking down from the clock.

About that time the nurse came in to check our progress. "I think it's time to get the doctor back in. You can start pushing now Alice." She said smiling before she turned and left once more. It didn't take long before she and the doctor returned.

"The doctor made a quick assessment and less than half an hour later, I held my little angel in my arms. Jasper was all smiles and kept close to me and our baby boy. My mother slipped from the room, but returned with the entire family not far behind her. I waited until everyone had settled around the bed before speaking.

"Everyone, meet Jayce Cullen Whitlock. Jayce this is your family. That is your Grandpa and Grandma Cullen, and over there looking like a beet is your Grandpa Charlie." I said pointing to each one. "And over here are your Uncles and Aunts and your cousins. There's Emmett and Rose with Ethan, and that's Edward and Bella with Carlie and Nessie."

The nurse hovered near the door as the family passed Jayce around each holding and gushing over him as cameras flashed. Once everyone had their turns, the nurse took him to the nursery to do the initial new born exams. I relaxed against my bed, happy as my family talked about little Jayce. Their voices drifted into a distance and fell into a dream of what life would be like when we got to home with our new little bundle.


End file.
